La Leyenda De Los Celos Obsesivos
by alesZiiCullen
Summary: H.Editada/La princesa Isabella es obligada a casarse con el principe edward, sin embargo no sabe lo que se avecina, ella lo ama pero el solo busca atraccion fisica.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer****: **_"__Aclaro", _ los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

--------

------

----

---

..

**ADAPTACION DE LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE JUANA LA LOCA Y FELIPE EL HERMOSO.**

**PROLOGO**

Isabella ,tercera hija de rene Isabel I y Charlie II de Swan , nació en Toledo el 6 de noviembre de 1479.

Isabella era de gran educación . esta tenia variados pretendientes sin embargo sus padres ya tenían en mente el futuro de su hija.

Fue concertada a una doble boda que fortalecía los vínculos con el imperio vecino y también rival.

El principe Jasper (hermano de isabella y Rosalie Swan) , heredero de la corona, se unia con la hija alice brandon "hija adoptada de el rey edward masen I y hermana del príncipe Emmett", mientras que isabella, recién cumplidos los 16 años, se casaba con el archiduque, muy conocido por el sobrenombre de "el hermoso", hijo menor del emperador.

El archiduque ,Era el hijo de el rey edward ,hijo de 20 años del emperador edward Anthony masen I, (primero) y Elizabeth de Masen .

El padre de isabella habia hecho tegua con su vecino y rival el rey edward masen I , debido a ello debia manifestar que estaba dando la paz de buena forma, dando asi a su menor hija como esposa para el príncipe edward .

El príncipe edward , hermoso y mujeriego, no era de una sola mujer, nisiquiera para cuando conozca a la bella isabella, para el ella no era lo suficiente como para dejar sus aventuras con las otras mujeres de la corte.

_**¡HOLA!, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic.. es basado en una historia real, la historia real se llama "Juana La Loca & Felipe El Hermoso", es mas que todo una leyenda muy triste.. **_

_**Quiero decir y aclarar desde el principio que esta historia es Inedita, yo e sacado algo de información buscándola por google.**_

_**Hace unas semanas en mi colegio, mi profesora de historia hablo sobre el tema.. sobre la muy triste historia de juana y Felipe.. ambos son príncipes..**_

_**Bueno en realidad mi profesora me dijo que Felipe era un alemán.. pero e investigado en google y dice que Felipe era un príncipe asi que tan solo estoy siguiendo la trama de la web, si les agrada pueden decírmelo, la verdad me parece que esta historia es muy conmovedora, se que lloraras en algún parte del fic.. como dije, es muy triste , el punto central de la historia son los celos obsesivos de juana (Isabella) y las aventuras de Felipe (Edward).**_


	2. Noticia

**1ER CAPITULO**

"**La Noticia"**

—Isabella te tengo una buena noticia para ti, la decisión ya esta tomada así que no nos echaremos atrás- hablo Charlie con firmeza

—¿De que se trata padre? – dijo Isabella con cierto miedo a la decisión que pudo haber tomado su padre.

—Te casaras con el príncipe Edward, el hijo del rey Edward y Elizabeth Masen – dijo con seriedad

_Creo que algo le a de haber golpeado en la cabeza – pensó irónicamente Isabella_

—Padre, el es del reino enemigo – se excuso Isabella

—Lo se, perfectamente Isabella – dijo con voz dura, Isabella soltó un jadeo.

—¡Me ofrecerás como ofrenda de paz!-casi grito enfurecida, con los ojos ardiéndole por las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir.

—Isabella, no seas berrinchosa , sabes que ese tipo de comportamiento no me agradan – dijo con voz fría

—Lo lamento padre – dijo con voz tímida, bajando la cabeza

—Te casaras con el príncipe Edward y no hay peros – dijo saliendo de su dormitorio.

Isabella cayó sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, frente a su madre.

Ella había oído rumores del príncipe Edward, y sabía que no le agradaría su forma de ser.

—Madre ¿Por qué debo casarme? – preguntaba Isabella a su madre por encima vez

—Ya te lo dije hija, es por el bien del reino…-decía peinándole su sedoso cabello caoba con un peine de plata, iba a continuar hablando pero Isabella la interrumpió.

—Pero madre... yo no conozco a el príncipe Edward y por lo que se el es muy mujeriego, yo tengo miedo que el me lastime…- dijo con la voz rota

—Tranquila hija, el puede ser un hombre de muchas mujeres pero aun así es un caballero y los caballeros…-

—Jamás hacen llorar a una mujer – dijo Isabella a la misma vez que su madre, ya que había oído esa frase demasiadas veces que ya había quedado impregnada en su memoria.

—Reina Isabel , Reina Isabel.. –gritaba una voz chillona desde el pasillo del palacio interrumpiendo su conversación, de repente se oyeron suaves golpes a la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa Isabella.

—Pasa Angela – dijo la reina Isabel

—Reina Isabel, (**"así la llamaban a René *Isabel era su segundo nombre*"),** la llama el rey Charlie, dice que el rey Edward y su esposa la reina Elizabeth Masen han llegado junto a el príncipe Edward, y dice que baje junto a la princesa Isabella – dijo Angela ,la fiel amiga de Isabella y ayudante en el palacio .

—Muchas gracias por avisarnos Ángela, ya te puedes retirar – dijo

—Ángela se inclino en reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

—Bueno mi princesa , arréglate , te espero en cinco minutos abajo, no demores mas que ya sabes como es tu padre, vendrá a sacarte de los cabellos si hacen esperar a sus invitados – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

—Bien, no demorare demasiado, bajo en un momento – dijo restregándose la humedad que aun estaba impregnada en sus ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila mi bella princesa, veras que toda ira bien – le dijo su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del dormitorio hacia donde se encontraban los invitados de su esposo y su futuro yerno.

—Isabella consternada se movió débilmente con tristeza, movió sus perezosas piernas y camino hacia su ropero, buscando algo elegante que ponerse, encontró un vestido azul con bellos bordados, jamás se lo había puesto pero esta era una ocasión especial ¿no?, ella ya sabia que de seguro no le gustaría el príncipe Edward sin embargo una princesa siempre debe dar buena impresión así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo esta vez?- se dijo con sorna.

Recogió su ropa del ropero y se la coloco en su esbelto cuerpo, se hecho un delicado color azulino en los ojos lo mas rápido que pudo, antes de que la advertencia de su madre se hiciera realidad, y ella bien que sabia como era su padre, ya muchas veces había sido victima de su furia y esta vez no quería serlo nuevamente.

Después de arreglarse y colocarse sus elegantes zapatos de taco chico, camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y abrió las grandes puertas para salir entre ellas.

Salió con paso lento y pecaminoso, mirando hacia el alrededor, temiendo cualquier cosa, de hecho se encontraba muy a la defensiva, sentía que algo o alguien la miraba.

¿Es posible tener miedo en mi propia casa?- se preguntaba a si misma.

Sigue caminando pero entonces algo la detuvo, sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y ahogo un grito.

Los brazos la voltearon y unos bellos ojos verdes esmeralda admiraron atentamente a sus ojos chocolates, ella abrió los ojos como platos y entre abrió los labios, cohibida, el sonrió pícaramente como respuesta dejándola helada.

_¿Quién es este? – se preguntaba internamente _

_Bueno no importa quien sea pero ¡madre mía!, esta para comérselo con la mirada – pensaba inspeccionándolo. _

—Hola – le dijo el sonriéndole torcidamente con esos hermosos, rosados y carnosos labios, Isabella olvido respirar, instantáneamente sintió que algo le faltaba, cuando vio como la visión le faltaba sintiendo leves mareos haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Que gran presentación- pensó sarcásticamente antes desvanecerse en los brazos de el muchacho sintiendo como todo se le tornaba todo negro.


	3. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

_¡Hola!, bueno primeramente, siento mucho haber olvidado el poner el disclaimer en el 1er capitulo.. jeje se me chispoteo xD.. weno.. ahora sii les dejo el 2do capitulo.. espero que les agrade._

--------

------

----

---

..

**2DO CAPITULO**

—Bella – escuche la voz preocupada de mi madre, mientras movía un algodón bañado de un fuerte olor a alcohol que lo tenia puesto en el puente de la nariz

— ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto mi padre

—Pues, no lo se, simplemente se desmayo de la nada – dijo una voz aterciopelada

— ¿Le hiciste o le dijiste algo Edmund?- pregunto con curiosidad mi padre

—Me llamo Edward y.. No, no le dije ni le hice nada, solo le dije hola – dijo la misma voz aterciopelada con cierta preocupación

—mm... bueno.. miren ya se esta moviendo – dijo un voz que identifique como la de Ángela

—isa..Bella prin..cesa ¡isabella!, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo con preocupación

—eh... Si.. Que ¿Qué me paso?- dije tocándome la cabeza, aunque no sentía ningún dolor allí fue como un reflejo el verificar que mi cabeza se encontraba en buena condición.

—Entonces ¿Qué me sucedió?- dije y todos voltearon a mirar el chico de orbes verde esmeralda que ahora me miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Te desmayaste – dijo pícaramente, me sonroje violentamente ante su mirada.

—Bueno, eh... si ya no me necesitan..Creo que iré a-a hacer mis de-debe-r-res – dijo Ángela ante la mirada de Edward .

—Bueno si, Charlie creo que deberíamos irnos y dejarlos a que charlen un poco – dijo mi madre tomando del brazo a mi padre que nos miraba seriamente , después que se fueron dejándonos solos recordé ¿Qué hacia con ese desconocido?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué nos dieron privacidad?... quizá sea..

—¿Lo recordaste? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada , con una sonrisa amplia.

Entonces recordé que cuando lo vi quede cegada por su belleza, tanto asi que olvide repirar ¡oh dios!, que vergüenza que estará pensando de mi –pensé

¿Entonces.. Recordaste? – repitió alzando una de sus perfectas cejas **(N/A : Que Edward tan insistente no?.. A que sii, quien me apoya.. jeje)**

—E-eh s-si – tartamudee y pude escuchar una melodiosa melodía ¿era su risa?, pues valla dios griego que me encontré ¡era perfecto!.. por cierto ¿Quién era?.. ¡oh tonta!... puede que sea el jardinero y tu ni enterada – me reprendí

— ¿e-eh t-tu qui-ien e-eres?- pregunte torpemente y el sonrio

—Soy Edward – dijo el –Edward masen – agrego

¿Edward masen?... el era el padre del príncipe con el que me iba a casar, valla… este hombre si que era joven cuanto tenia ¿20,22 años.. 23 quizá ?, y ya tenia hijo ¡vaya!.

—Oh – dije - ¿eres el padre de el príncipe Edward?- pregunte y el rio

—No – dijo – yo soy el príncipe Edward – dijo guiñándome el ojo , me sonroje .

—Te vez muy bella cuando te sonrojas – dijo haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

—Así que.. ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – pregunto

—e-eh pu-ues , me olvide de respirar – dije rápidamente

—¿Por qué te olvidaste de respirar?- dijo con burla, ¿le debía decir que su belleza me había cegado?, no ,tonta – me decía una voz en mi interior , si lo haces aumentaras su ego – me gritaba

—e-eh... – tartamudee quedando deslumbrada bajo su mirada.

¿Era un hechicero?, pues ya me había hechizado, estaba bajo su poder y no me importaba, se sentía tan perfectamente bien que ya no importaba, en realidad si el seria mi esposo sabia que estaría en buenas manos, pero ¿eran ciertos los rumores?, y ¿si el tan solo es un mujeriego y que me quiere como parte de su colección?

Bueno pues pelearía por este hombre, el seria mío, completamente, si alguna quisiera quitármelo sacaría las garras por el, el aprenderá a amarme, de hecho no creo que le sea tan difícil pero había algo que tenia que averiguar.

¿Eran ciertos los rumores?

Esa pregunte estaba pegada en mi cabeza como la goma a el papel , realmente ¿el no es hombre de una sola mujer?, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, y si era cierto pues yo lo cambiaria, el seria mio completamente y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos – dijo una voz aterciopelada haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación, le sonreí .

—Tan poco valen mis pensamientos – le dije juguetonamente

—Uhm, pues el casamiento es algo mas valioso y la entrega lo es aun mas así que si yo te daré eso, ¿Por qué no darme tu tus pensamientos? – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos , ¡dios!, este hombre va matarme .

—e-eh.. Uhm.. l-la ¿e-en-ntre-ega? - pregunte tontamente

—asi es – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

—q-qu-ue e-es l-la.. e-en-tre-ega – pregunte sin saber que decía, ya que me tenia deslumbrada con su cercanía .

—uhm, ¿no sabes?.. – dijo y yo negué con la cabeza – pues la entrega es algo que te enseñare muy pronto – dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome morderme los labios para no decir ninguna incoherencia.

—Oh- jadee, cuando me levanto del piso colocando sus fuertes manos de hierro en mi cintura y aprisionándome contra la pared , apretándome contra su cuerpo, jadee una vez mas.

—¿quieres que te lo enseñe ahora?- pregunto mirando mis labios

—Y-yo.. – estuve a punto de decirle que si, pero como dicen, siempre hay algo o alguien que arruina los momentos mágicos.

—¡Isabella!, te llaman tu…- dijo Ángela acercándose, entonces abruptamente callo mirando la escena frente a sus ojos, osea a nosotros –tus , pa-adre-es –tartamudeo en voz baja –l-lo lame-ento, y-yo, no pretendía interrumpi-ir – dijo con voz pastosa.

Mire a Edward que tenia los ojos negros por la lujuria, este miro a Ángela ,me miro y me guiño el ojo alejándose de mi bajando las escaleras hacia el gran salón.

_**¡Hola, otra vez!, bueno se que el capitulo es muy cortito, pero tratare de recompensarlo xP..**_

**BUENO.. Y PUES QUIERO AGRADECERLES INMENSAMENTE A:**

_ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7__  
_

_AleCullen10__  
_

_I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES_

**NOTA ESPECIAL:¡HOLA!.. ****Bueno.. wow.. ****te adoro muxo.. ****ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7** **en serio ..me stas apollando muxo en mis dos fics.. y te lo agradesco muxo.. en serio muxisisisisimas gracias!!  
**


	4. ¡Es Perfecto!

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

--------

------

----

---

..

**3ER CAPITULO**

— ¡ES PERFECTO! – Chille

— ¿q-quien?- dijo Ángela aun en shock por la escena que habia presenciado

—El – dije señalando con un dedo por el lugar por el que se habia ido Edward

— ¿el príncipe Edward? – pregunto

—No, Juanito el carpintero – dije sarcásticamente - ¡hay! Pues claro que el príncipe Edward, es magnifico.. ¡Me e enamorado!.. y a ¡primera vista!..-chille con emoción.

—Princesa, no debería hacerse ilusiones, debe saber que el príncipe Edward es conocido por su belleza pero también por sus conquistas –dijo con preocupación

—Oh , ¡vamos angi! Ve a otro con tus sermones, yo se que Edward es y será solo mío – dije con superioridad

—Bueno princesa, eso queda en sus manos yo solo comentaba, bueno como dije antes de – se sonrojo levemente al recordarlo - inte-erru-umpirl-los , e-eh el rey y la reina la buscan.. princesa – dijo

—Angie, sabes que entre nosotras me puedes decir bella, solo entre nosotras, ya sabes que si mama se entera me manda a decapitar – dije con horror fingido

—¡Oh, no!- dijo Ángela asustada de verdad, creo que a la próxima no debo poner tanto empeño en mi actuación – pensé sarcásticamente ¡vaya!, creo que este dia es el dia de los sarcasmos- pensé

—Ja –ja –ja —solo bromeaba angi – dije riendo viendo como hacia un puchero.

—Que chistosa – dijo petulante, cogió un cogin que estaba sobre una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la puerta de uno de los dormitorios y me lo aventó.

— ¡Oye!- me queje juguetonamente

— ¿Si, princesa?- dijo con ojos agrandados por la inocencia fingida, cogi el cojín que me había tirado y se lo avente a la cabeza .

— ¡Oh!, acabas de declarar guerra – dijo riendo

— ¡Isabella! – se escucho la voz de mi madre en el pasillo y paramos de reir abruptamente.

— ¿si, madre?- pregunte

—Te mande a llamar con Ángela, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, tuve que poner todo mi empeño en hacer que tu padre no se levantase a venir a buscarte personalmente –dijo tras un suspiro – Y, el príncipe Edward llego hace un momento ¿Por qué no volviste con el?- dijo

—e-eh… Y-yo — iba a responder cuando mi madre vio el cogin tirado , vio a Ángela y se formo una arruga en su frente.

— ¿Otra vez jugando con los cojines? – dijo con voz burlona

—Lo siento – dijimos Ángela y yo al mismo tiempo causando que riéramos una vez mas.

—Bueno, Isabella ya vamos que tu padre seguro que no tarda en venir – me dijo en advertencia, asentí .

—Si, me sorprende que hasta ahora no halla venido – dije con sorpresa

—Oh, es por los Masen , espera a que ellos se vallan y veras la buena reprimenda que te dará – dijo rodando los ojos

—Bueno, entonces creo que será mejor que bajemos – dije cogiendo su brazo.

—Si- asintió y bajamos agarradas del brazo la una de la otra.

— ¡vaya!, que demoraron en bajar ¿Qué las despisto tanto? – dijo Charlie con una extraña natural voz suave, vi sus ojos y estaban con la misma emoción , parecía que hubiera estado riéndose un poco , sino estaría hablando sarcásticamente y entre amenazas que no cumpliría, y que yo agradecía que el no cumpliera jamás.

—A de haber sido algo muy bueno para retener a tan bellas damas – dijo Edward mirándome haciendo que me sonrojara, mi madre a mi lado se percato de ello y rio.

—Que bello es el amor juvenil – dijo suavemente, a lo que todos rieron, menos yo.

¿Amor juvenil?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿eso iba significar yo para Edward?

¿tan solo un amor juvenil?...

¿algo de paso?...

¿algo que pasa en un día?...

¡NO!, claro que ¡no!, Edward seria mío ¿no?

El me amara, y será completamente mío, de nadie mas

Solo mío, será mío ,nadie podrá tocarlo de hoy en adelante , ni siquiera un insecto con sus patas o sus alas.

¡Nadie!

De la misma forma que a mi, yo solo seria suya, y el mío de hoy en adelante seria así para toda la vida ,siempre estaría con el , aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

Con ese pensamiento me pase a mirarlo escondidamente.

Estaba con sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos y relucientes a la vista, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban ,su cabello color bronce peinado de una forma poco peculiar… todo el era.. ¡Perfecto!, y estaba segura que el seria suficiente para toda mi vida.

—Príncipe Edward – se escucharon llamados desde afuera de la casa

—Inmediatamente Edward se paro.

—Lo, lamento pero creo que nos veremos en otra oportunidad – dijo poco apenado , mientras una picara sonrisa jugaba en sus labios .

—Edward saben que es de mala educación el salir solo.. sin nosotros.. que pensaran nuestros vecinos – dijo su madre, Elizabeth con voz alterada.

—Oh, por nosotros no hay ningún problema ¿no es cierto querido?- dijo rene a Charlie.

—Oh, no, si el se va no hay ningún problema tan solo me gustaría que ustedes se quedasen para charlar un poco sobre la próxima boda – dijo con felicidad.

—Oh, por supuesto – dijo Elizabeth, feliz .

—Bueno, lo lamento, pero ya me debo ir – dijo tras oir otro grito varonil que lo llamaba.

Se acerco a mi madre, y la beso en la mano, hizo una leve reverencia a mi padre para luego acercarse a mi y cogió mi mano entre las suyas.

—Nos veremos pronto, mi bella princesa – dijo besando los nudillos de mi mano. – soltó mi mano y salió caminando por el pasadizo que iba hacia la salida.

Sonreí tristemente, tan poco duro.. pensé que se quedaría un poco mas.

Quizá tenía algo mas importante – me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

¡mejor es ser directa!, seamos sinceras.. hay algo mucho mas interesante que tu, por eso se fue, si no se hubiera quedado a charlar junto a ti ¿no crees? – me dijo la misma vocecilla en mi cabeza, suspire con tristeza.

Seguro eso era cierto.

Pero y si... Era algo importante.. Pronto me enteraría no?

Y si...

Madre, padre , reina Elizabeth , rey Edward, disculpen por la interrupción, me retiro a… l-los alrededores.. – dije, rene me miro extrañada pero asintió.

Salí caminando, cuando estuve lo mas lejos de ellos, Corrí hacia afuera donde se debería encontrar Edward.. Si es que aun no se había ido.

Pare en seco cuando escuche unos sonidos jadeos desde el granero.

¿Qué estará pasando en el granero?

Corrí hacia este, camine mas lento mientras oia la voz de una mujer.

Te extrañe mucho – ronroneo mientras yo escuchaba su voz detrás de un montón de paja sobre el piso.

Menos charla y mas acción – dijo una voz aterciopelada

Mm, estamos impacientes – dijo la mujer

Vicky , por favor.. ya no aguanto – lloriqueo

mm..Ok.. Ven acá.. –jadeo

fui acercándome mas hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido, asome mi cabeza y quede como piedra cuando vi la escena frente a mis ojos.

Pude ver la espalda desnuda de una mujer , como unas manos iban viajando por esta, subí la mirada y ahí estaba.. su rostro.. mi dios personal.. con... Otra, que no era yo.

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro.

Corrí impotente, con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

Recién lo conocía y ya estaba llorando por el.

Corrí , entrándome en el bosque junto a el palacio, corrí y corrí sin importar mi rumbo.. _Ya no me importaba nada.._

_Ya no importaba nada._

--------

------

----

---

..

**Bueno ..fue un poquitín mas larguito ¿verdad? xP**

_**¡HOLA!.. Bueno quiero agradecer muchísimo a:**_

_Ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7__ / __Maggice__ / __KatherineDeCullen__  
/__isabella1992__/ denis / kpatycullen/ AleCullen10/ I-LOCE-A-VAMPIRES/BeNoelle /Ania Masen_

_¡Muchisisisimas por leer el fic !.. ¡Y pues muchas gracias a las que e invitado y me han hecho ese gran favor!_

_Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que tienen el fic en favoritos y algunos en alertas.. en serio ¡Se los agradezco muchisimo!_

_Y bueno.. ahora hablando del fic.. pues como se habran dado cuenta, e estado actualizando cada dia ..y por supuesto hoy no será la excepción.. pero bueno.. creo que mañana no podre colocar el sgte capitulo, ya que aun no lo tengo terminado y tengo tareas para el colegio.. "mi gran problema".. xD… bueno y creo que eso es todo._

_No podre actualizar tan frecuentemente.. aunque quizá si en algún momento estoy con muchas ganas de escribir y hago 3 capítulos como me sucedió el día sábado.. Pues entonces actualizare igual que estos días *osea cada dia*, pero aun no se… veremos xD.._

_Y bueno nuevamente ¡Muchas Gracias a todos Los que me dejan reviews.. fic, les agradezco sus alertas, sus favoritos y también a los que solo leen!.._

_Se me cuidan Mucho.. _

_Saludos!*_

_alesZ!*  
_


	5. DesconociDo

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

--------

------

----

---

..

**4TO CAPITULO**

**ANGELA POV**

— ¡Ángela! – escuche un susurro que me llamaba acercándose.

— ¿Si?- Salí a ver quien me llamaba – oh ,Reina Isa….

—Shh.., no hables – dijo con poca paciencia

—Disculpe , dígame en que puedo..

—Ve a buscar a Isabela – dijo con rapidez

—Claro, ahora voy.. – dije

—Pero que ella no te vea- dijo con cautela

—Seguro, per..-

—Hace un momento el príncipe Edward salió y estoy segura que Isabella fue tras el, quiero que vallas a buscarla porque por lo que se.. el príncipe Edward no es muy confiable, y se que isabella querrá saber si es cierto que el tiene muchas aventuras tanta mujer que se le cruce en el camino – dijo agitadamente

—Ya, ahora mismo voy pero…

— ¡Pero que!- dijo impaciencia y yo abrí los ojos, jamás , que yo recuerde había oído a la reina Isabel elevar la voz.

—Lo lamento mucho Ángela pero como veraz , estoy muy preocupada.. Tengo un feo presentimiento.. Es como si sintiera que ella la esta pasando mal – dijo arrugando la frente

—Discúlpeme reina Isabel, no pretendía enojarla, ahora mismo voy a buscar a la princesa Isabella- dije

—Claro, pero dime ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto

— ¿Qué excusa dio la princesa isabella cuando salió?- pregunte, ya que siempre la princesa inventaba una excusa para salir, ahora cual habría de inventar.

—Dijo que iba a los alrededores – dijo con extrañeza

—Oh.. los alrededores – musite

—Si, bueno Ángela porf..

—Iré ahora mismo, y disculpe por interrumpirla- dije

—No, no importa, ve-e a buscar a mi isabella – dijo y yo Salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

**AUTORA POV**

Isabella salió corriendo de aquel lugar, con un inmenso dolor que inundaba su corazón.

Corrió pero ella sabia que era en vano ¿para que correr si al final la encontrarían?.

Aun así, mantenía su orgullo.

Siguió corriendo sin dirección alguna, sumergiéndose en el espeso bosque.

Sintió como las piernas le temblaban por la fuerza que hacia para mantenerlas de pie, su orgullo flaqueo y se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto.

Con pocas lágrimas en su rostro se dejo caer.

Ella no lloraba por desamor, lloraba por que lo empezó a querer y el desprecio su cariño como un trapo viejo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, la volvió obsesiva a el, a su perfecto rostro en tan solo unas horas.

Isabella se levanto despacio y camino un poco a paso lento con la cabeza baja.

A lo lejos pudo ver una cabaña de la cual salía humo de una bella chimenea de piedra.

Se acerco cautelosamente a la cabaña y pudo apreciar un columpio se acerco a el con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y se dejo caer en el.

Subió y bajo sus piernas para tener un mayor equilibrio, hacia mucho tiempo que hacia algo como aquello, ahora que lo recordaba desde sus 8 años que no jugaba con uno de ellos.

Ya que sus padres habían mandado a eliminar su precioso columpio que le hicieron como regalo sus preciados hermanos Jasper y la bellísima Rosalie, cuando un día por accidente ella cayo de el, recordaba a Rosalie gritándole a Jasper por no haber estado mirándome mientras me columpiaba.

Mientras que Jasper hacia lo mismo con ella, ambos se gritaban por no haberse percatado de su caída, cuando sus padres llegaron los encontraron discutiendo y así fue como se deshicieron del columpio.

Isabella levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, recordando a sus hermanos…hacia casi cuatro meses que no sabia nada de ellos, desde que sus padres se los llevaron hacia otro reino – recordó las palabras de sus padres.

— ¿Dónde están?- pregunto pensando en ellos

— ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?- pregunto tristemente sintiendo nuevamente que los ojos le picaban

— ¿Por qué me dejaron en la boca del lobo justo cuando mas los necesito?- dijo con voz rota

—Los necesito tanto – dijo sollozando

Dejo de columpiarse por un momento tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

Levanto sus piernas doblándolas sobre el asiento de madera del columpio, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas con sus delicadas manos tapándose el rostro, cuando sintió algo tibio sobre su hombro.

Pego un grito levantándose, se tambaleo con del asiento del columpio cayendo de el, cerro los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe.

Espero la fuerte caída que jamás llego, sintió que unas manos la agarraban fuertemente de la espalda y las rodillas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unos ojos negros que la miraban con tristeza.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte- dijo el, con una voz masculina muy bella y apenada.

—H-hola – dijo ella mirándolo – eh... Tu ¿Quién eres?- dijo algo atemorizada

—Primero dime... ¿cual es tu nombre? – dijo el mirándola tiernamente

Ella lo miro con extrañeza, mayormente siempre todos conocían a la realeza, ¿Cómo el no la conocía?..

—yo soy-y.. Me-e llamo..- dudo , el se veía como una persona confiable .. ¿Y si le decía su nombre y el se comportaba de otra forma con ella?.. No, ella quería ser tratada normalmente y como el no la conocía… quizá podría.. ¿Aprovechar?- Is.. bella – dijo aun

— ¿estas segura?, porque parece que no estas segura de cual es tu nombre – dijo divertido

—Eh, si.. mi nombre es bella – afirmo – estoy segura – dijo tras una sonrisa.. Espera ¿una sonrisa?, acababa de llorar hacia unos instantes y ahora este joven desconocido le había robado una sonrisa… vaya ¡raro!- pensó

Pues hola, bella – dijo el con una dulce sonrisa – mi nombre es Jake y vivo acá junto a mi hermana Maggie.

Oh, ya veo por que el columpio – dijo – y en serio lamento haberlo usado ,solo que.. –

Estabas llorando – afirmo el mirándola

Si, bueno… es... Es que…- dijo ella buscando sus propias respuestas

No tienes que darme explicaciones… ya que somos desconocidos pero eres una persona muy bella y Si estas triste pues.. sonríe, por que no hay mayor tristeza, que la tristeza de no verte sonreír.- dijo mirándola ,provocando que se sonrojara.

**ANGELA POV**

¡Donde esta!, me pase buscándola por todo el lugar y no esta.

¡Donde Estas Isabella! – grite a el cielo, angustiada

Seguí caminando cuando pare en seco. ¿Y si fue hacia el bosque?, creo que debo avisar a la reina Isabel o podría ir al bosque directamente y así lo haría mas simple…

Creo que optare por ir.

Camine mirando mis pies, por algo se acercaba a mi ..Algún ¿animal que se arrastra?… cuando sentí un fuerte golpe y caí al piso sobándome la cabeza.

—AuCh- grite

—Ahh- grito una voz masculina cerca mío

—Aa! ¿Quién eres Tu?.. – grite exaltada

—No grites ¡mujer!, no es que te vaya a violar – dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

—¡Entonces que quieres!- seguí gritando

—Oh, que amable eres para ser una mujer... – dijo irónicamente

—Que tratas de decir – dije mirándolo fijamente

—Nada, nada…- dijo extendiéndome la mano para ayudar a pararme.

Cogí su mano sintiendo su calidez.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto sobándose la cabeza, tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo en no reír.

—Ángela – dije

**--------**

**------**

**----**

**---**

**..**

**¡Hola!, .. quiero agradecerle a** ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 **que me ayudo en las dudas que tuve.. Y también por ayudarme a como guiar la trama desde mas o menos este capitulo.**

**Bueno también quiero invitarlos a que lean** Ilusa **de** Jazz-Cullen **y si les agrada mucho (como a mi), pues los invito a que voten por su fic, en las** Votaciones para "The Sadness Story Contest", **ya que sta concursando.**

**Bueno y quiero agradecerles a:**

_**CAROLINE… **__(carito teqiiero mucho amiga.. ¡en serio!.. y gracias X tu comentario.. espero que pronto estés dentro de fan fiction_)

_**Deniss**___ _… (Siento mucho no haber contestado tu pregunta en la otra ocasión y bueno lo hare ahora.. y pues esta historia es real, es de los años 40 o 50.. uffffffff hace muchísimo atrás.. y tiene el tema de los celos y los engaños, si tienes dudas dimelas y las responderé en el sgte capitulo xP)_

_**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 **_**….**(¡Gracias X tu Ayuda!)

_**BeNoelle **_… (_en serio ¡muchas gracias! Por lo que me dijiste, personas y reviews como los tuyos me dan muchas mas ganas de escribir ,¡gracias!)_

_**Jazz-Cullen.. **__.. (jeje.. Gracias por decirme mis errores.. de los guiones.. jeje bueno como te dije antes… estuve algo despistada y los coloque de casualidad.. ¡Siento Mucho Si alguien se confundió por mis despistes!.. discúlpenme.)_

_**kpatycullen… **_

_**CariSalvatoreCullen**_

_**0o0Bella0o0**_

_**KatherineDeCullen**_

_**viszed**_

_**VAMPIRIC-OBSETION **_

_**fanny swan**_

_**Maggice**_

_**isabella1992**_

_**AleCullen10**_

_**Ania Masen**_

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**


	6. ¿Jacob?

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

--------

------

----

---

..

**5TO CAPITULO **

**AUTORA POV**

Como dos gotas de agua se pierden en un aguacero, de igual manera el "te quiero" se pierde en la hipocresía del mentiroso, el dolor desconsolado le daba respuesta sin que el lo supiera… edward el se lo recordaba, con sus ya seguidos engaños, mientras isabella lloraba silenciosa y desconsoladamente en su recamara , mientras que los días pasaban y el dia de su boda llegaba.

Pero no todo estaba color de hormiga..

_Jake_.. era como su rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que la dejaba Edward.

Jake era como su más potente linterna todos los días.

Así era como El tiempo pasaba y su amistad se solidificaba,

Era como un caramelo así de dulce e intenso en sus palabras,

la forma en la que la miraba..Con amor, ella también lo amaba

Pero ¿Qué amor era ese?,

En el que solo uno sentía la atracción y

el otro… ¿tan solo algo de amor?

No, Jacob no se merecía eso.

— ¿En que piensas –dijo una voz … _Jacob ._

Isabella tras un largo y cansado suspiro respondió.

—En nada que valga la pena recordar – dijo con tristeza en la voz que Jacob detecto rápidamente.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en el?- dijo levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo sin mirar nada realmente.

—No lo conoces – afirmò defendiéndolo con voz rota, aunque claro, Jacob no lo conocía, pero Isabella había creado el pensamiento en su cabeza que ella era muy poco para Edward, así que era algo normal que buscase a otra que le de lo que ella no podía.

Aunque aun así, no podía evitar el sentirse dolida, Jacob había insistido muchas veces en que lo dejase conocer su hogar pero ella siempre se negaba.

Nunca dejaba que la siguiera, Jacob estaba ansioso de conocer el hogar de bella para así ir a visitarla frecuentemente en las ausencias de su hermanita Maggie, pero ella no quería que el conociera su casa , claro si podía decírsele casa a la hermosura de palacio que tenia, ya que hasta ahora no le había revelado que era una princesa.

—Claro que no lo conozco, pero me gustaría y asi le rompería los huesos – dijo con voy dura.

—Ya que – dijo bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No me crees?, claro que lo haría tan solo debes guiarme hacia su casa.. Ya he pensado algunas cosas que hacerle como echar algo de veneno para ratas en su comida …

—Jacob – advirtió

—Oh bueno, también podría cortar algo de leña y quizá… ya sabes.. de casualidad.. quien sabe el este cerca y yo de casualidad.. tiro un gran pedazo de leña directo hacia su cabeza o..

—Jacob – repitió, con un tono burlón en la voz.

—Bueno, bueno, si tienes razón las dos anteriores lo matarían al instante.. quizá deba buscar algo que sea mas doloroso..- dijo

Isabella lo miro con una ceja alzada y a los 5 segundos empezaron a reír.

—Ya tonto, promete que no harás eso – dijo isabella casi seria

El la miro con una ceja alzada y bella estuvo a punto de reir pero se contuvo.

—Bien – dijo sonriendo – Pero si te sigue haciendo daño lo buscare y lo casare como a un perro – dijo muy serio, Isabella rio nerviosamente, con algo de temor, Jacob no era mucho mas grande que Edward pero tampoco era mucho mas chico, casi se podría decir que tenían la misma musculatura.

—Bien – afirmo bella y Jacob suspiro.

—Bueno yo... Eh ya me tengo que ir a casa o mi madre se enfadara – dijo bella con cierto temor

—Cierto – afirmo - ¿Te acompaño?- pregunto Jacob con algo de esperanza

—Ya sabes cual será la respuesta Jake, además no se para que quieres conocer mi casa, si yo siempre vengo – dijo bella con voz monótona.

—Pero, bella hace 3 meses que nos conocemos y no conozco tu casa ¿Sabes?

—Lo se y lo siento pero a mi madre no le agrada que lleve invitados – dijo

—Si eso me lo dijiste, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda infiltrarme por alguna ventana hacia dentro – dijo divertido

—Eso no lo dudo- asintió mirando sus voluminosos músculos

—Hay ,pues si bells, sabes que soy capaz entonces..-

—No-

—Pero –insistió

—No, lo siento Jake pero no, tal vez algún día – asintió sintiéndose poca cosa por mentirle a Jacob.

—Este bien – suspiro derrotado

—Bueno entonces, ya me voy – dijo bella acercándosele a depositarle un beso en la mejilla, inconscientemente Jacob volteo sintiendo la respiración de bella a centímetros de sus labios entreabiertos.

Jacob miraba a bella intensamente, cerro los ojos momentáneamente sintiendo su delicioso olor a fresas.

Jamás habían estado así de cerca, ellos solo eran amigos ¿Qué mas podría haber?. Nada

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría.

—¡Jake, ya llegue a ca..!-grito la hermanita de Jacob ,su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros ,llevaba un vestido que compro en el mercado un poco mas debajo de las rodillas… , volteo admirando la escena, eran Jacob y bella algo mas alejados pero ambos sonrosados , ella y su pequeña mente pensaba de lo peor - ¡JAKE!

Jake instantáneamente volteo mirando a Maggie como un niño que mira a su padre esperando una reprimenda por haber hecho alguna travesura.

—Hola, vaya maggie hasta que llegas pen-nse que demorarías un poco mas…- dijo con la mano en la cabeza, arreglándose los cabellos.

—Ahaja –Aseguro asintiendo– Si seguro,-dijo mirándolos fijamente, luego sonrió tiernamente y camino hacia las escaleras de madera de la cabaña.

—Voy a mi cuarto por si me necesitan, aunque no lo creo – dijo lo ultimo en voz baja, corriendo a grandes zancadas.

Bella tenia la mirada baja, avergonzada, Jacob la miro y se acerco.

—Bella lo la ..-pensaba decirle que lo lamentaba y revelarle sus sentimientos pero entonces bella lo interrumpió.

—No, y-yo lo siento creo que me acerque mucho, no fue intencionado, creo que ya debo irme mi madre estará preocupada si llego muy tarde ..- dijo

—Si, y tu principito preguntara por ti – pensó Jacob en voy alta

—¿Q-que dijiste?- tartamudeo bella exaltada, ¿acaso Jacob lo sabia?, El sabia que Edward era un príncipe?.

—Así es como lo vez tu ¿O no?, tan solo lo vez como tu adorable principito aunque no lo es, y así lo fuese ni se porta así… se a de parecer a ese príncipe tal… Edward – dijo, bella se tenso, Jacob lo noto.

— ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—N-no – se aclaro la garganta – No

—Entonces..

—Es que ya me tengo que ir- se apresuro a decir antes que le preguntase mas cosas.

—Oh, este bien – dijo extrañado.

—Si, a-adiós – se acerco rápidamente y beso su mejilla.

Se separo rápidamente y asintió, camino hacia la puerta y salió, dejando a Jacob perplejo, preguntándose ¿he hecho algo malo?.

Mientras que el quedo completamente confundido, bella caminaba hacia afuera, corriendo, como siempre hacia para que nadie la siguiera hacia el palacio, sentía miedo que Jake y Maggie se enterasen y dejaran de tratarla normalmente para tratarla como a una persona diferente.

Camino por el pequeño bosque que iba en dirección a el palacio.

Se podía perder en el camino pero días antes había sido tan ingeniosa que había hecho pequeñas marcas con tiza de color blanco en el pie del tronco de los arboles, así era como encontraba rápidamente el camino.

Caminó cautelosamente buscando su árbol en el cual guardaba su ropa con la cual frecuentaba en el palacio, ya que en ese momento tan solo se encontraba con pequeño polo blanco y un buzo color crema comprado por Ángela hace dos meses, junto con otro tipo de ropa común que Ángela le compro tras ser la única en saber su secreto.

Se cambio rápidamente, aunque no perfectamente ya que necesitaba ayuda pero al menos estaba presentable.

Camino hacia dentro de la casa.

Hoy vendría Edward, recordó ,mientras una sonrisa triste se pasmaba en su pálido rostro.

--------

------

----

---

..

¡Hola!, se que tarde un poquitito ¿no?, pero bueno… vere si puedo actualizar este domingo.. aunque no se …esQ mi queridísima amiga _**K-rito Swan, **_me a dicho para ir de visita a un albergue.. tengo tantas ganas de ir… aaaaaaaa!!, me encantaría ir y ver una de esas lindas sonrisas de esos pequeñitos cuando llevemos algunas donaciones.. Yo no tengo de mucho que donar pero pues.. vere como me las apaño :)__

Y pues, antes en el anterior cap creo, dije que no iria a poder actualizar muy pronto y creo que ya se dieron cuenta, además que ya no cuento con tanta inspiración, siii ya se **¡Bendita inspiración, Que te largas y no se sabe cuando regresaras!... ":"**

_**Bueno no e tenido mucho tiempo asi que solo agradezco a todas las personas que leen el fic, a las que la tienen dentro de sus favoritos, a las que la tienen en alertas inclusive agradesco mucho a las que solo leen…**_

_**¡Muchisimas Gracias a todos!**_

_Y solo espero que no se estén decepcionando con los capítulos, realmente hago lo que puedo :), si tienen alguna opinión o alguna decisión sobre como realizar el resto del fic, pueden decírmela en un review o msj privado.. como desees, yo ya tengo una trama mas o menos hecha ,que realice junto a .._ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7.. :P.. Bueno les mando saludos.. cuídense !*

_**alesZ!***_


	7. BIPOLAR

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

..

**6TO CAPITULO **

**AUTORA POV**

Bella…, Caminaba con la mirada gacha, había estado desvelada soñando despierta con que su mañana seria un día mejor, sin embargo muy en fondo sabia que no seria así.

Escucho como la llamaban y así perezosamente se fue levantando, de repente sintió como caía tras resbalar con una prenda suya que se encontraba en el piso.

Se levanto con un palpitante dolor en el hombro izquierdo.

Ese día llevaba un vestido verde pastel, el cual su padre le había obsequiado para ese día.

Estaban a 5 de agosto de 1496, hacia mas de dos semanas en las cuales no visitaba a Jacob, se sentía aturdida ,necesitaba a su amigo.

Pero no había podido ir a buscarlo, su madre no la habia dejado salir del palacio debido a los preparativos de la boda.

_Toc toc toc_

—Pase – dijo con voz cansada

—Princesa Isabella, le llama con urgencia la reina Isabel –dijo

—Dile que ya bajo, Angie – dijo con voz rota, sentada sobre su cama mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué sucede bella?- dijo con voz suave acercándose, bella volteo mirándola, sin resistir mas camino junto a ella a tirarse a sus brazos sollozando.

—No puedo mas.. –susurro

— ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto

—No vino en esta ultima semana…,tan solo me envio mensajes por medio de su sirviente diciendo que lo lamentaba mucho pero que no podía venir por asuntos personales –dijo con voz rota.

— ¿Y que te comunico Cecilia?- pregunto tras un suspiro cuando bella rompió el abrazo.

—Cecilia era la espía que bella había contratado para estar al tanto de Edward, consecuente de las muchas reprimidas de bella, las noticias que Cecilia le daba eran sobre los múltiples engaños de Edward.

—L-lo de siempre –

— ¿Esta semana también?- pregunto con fingida sorpresa

—A-así es –

—Bella, sabes que no soporto que estés así por el… porque no simplemente le dices a tus padres que no amas a Edward y así…-

— ¡NO!-dijo con ojos desorbitados -¿Quién a de haber dicho que yo no lo amo?- dijo claramente ofendida.

—Pero Isabella, no paráis de llorar…–

—Tu que dices, es que tu estas muy feliz por tu noviazgo con Ben, ojala mi vida fuese así de fácil… tu eres libre, tan solo trabajas aquí por condescendencia de tu familia, pero aun así sabes que puedes irte y se que lo harás, me dejaras al final… así como todos – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—Por dios, no exageréis , sabéis bien que nadie te a dejado sola jamás, al contrario siempre..-

—Están a mi lado ahogándome, asfixiándome ,diciéndome que es lo que debo de hacer, ¿complete la frase?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste .

—Lo siento – bajo la mirada

—No importa, es lo normal… el sufrimiento no debería ser algo típico en una princesa sin embargo asi lo es -

—Isabella usted vera que Edward cambiara mañana después de la boda ,abrirá los ojos y..–intento darle ánimos, Isabella rio amargamente interrumpiéndola.

—Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana Ángela ,y mucho menos alguien a quien se le regala tan fácilmente la tentación –dijo con amargura, Ángela bajo una vez mas la mirada sin saber que decir.

— ¿Sabes para que me llama mi madre?- dijo Isabella minutos después mientras bajaban las escaleras

—Según se, el príncipe Edward esta en camino junto a sus padres –

—Oh - dijo con ojos brillantes, Ángela suspiro mirándola de reojo.

A veces Isabella podía ser tan diferente, antes ella no es que era puras sonrisas, pero esta destilaba algo de felicidad pero ahora tan solo paraba seria… con la mirada fija en nada en realidad, encerrada en su recamara esperando mas noticias de Cecilia y luego que estas llegaba tan solo se oían llantos desde su recamara.

Isabella se había acostumbrado con tan solo unos días a la presencia de Edward, y que el no este le afectaba terriblemente.

Sentía que el no le tomaba importancia ya que ni una llamaba se dignaba a darle, muchas veces sentía que no resistiría mas ,pero allí había estado Jacob junto a ella, ella lo buscaba y el la ayudaba con su depresión.

Estos días habían sido agobiantes para ella ya que no había visto a Jacob, Hacia un mes que lo vio por ultima vez.

—Isabella , hasta que llegas… el príncipe Edward a tenido un percance así que no… - dijo su madre al verla bajar

—No vendrá- susurro bella cabizbaja.

—..Podrá venir – completó su madre sin haberla oído.

Isabella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara.

Al llegar a esta, se tumbo en su cama… _siempre pasa lo mismo, jamás puede venir… siempre me deja plantada… - pensaba amargamente _hasta que un sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Disculpe la molestia, princesa a llegado el correo –dijo Seth, el encargado del correo de la familia.

La familia Swan era muy precavida, mas que todo el padre de Isabella, Charlie , asi que contrato a una persona de confianza _(Hijo de su gran amiga Sue) _para que supervisara la correspondencia.

¿Y yo que tengo que ver?, ¿no es a mi padre al que siempre le das el correo?- pregunto sin mirarlo

Si, disculpe es que su madre, La reina Isabel – rodo los ojos, ya cansaba que siempre dijeran "La reina Isabel" , "El rey Charlie" inclusive "La princesa Isabella"… era muy largo.. tanto que desesperaba. – Mando a que le diera la correspondencia a usted, o bueno lo que es suyo – dijo

¿Mio?- pregunto , por lo general a ella tan solo le llegaban invitaciones a Bailes, los cuales su padre verificaba, era algo raro que su madre haya mandado a que le den a leer su propia correspondencia.

Asi es – dijo intimidado por la mirada de bella.

Bien… ¿me lo das? – dijo con un aire divertido al ver que el muchacho se habia quedado petrificado en la puerta.

Oh, claro, disculpe – dijo levemente sonrojado sacando la carta que le correspondía a bella de la bolsa de correo de la familia Swan.

Isabella se acerco y tomo la carta de sus manos mientras que el joven iba, fue mirando cada detalle del sobre.

No decía remitente, en realidad tenia una pequeñaresgadura.

La abrió con rapidez y leyó con cierto temblor en las manos el contenido.

_Hola escribo ésta carta porque ya es muy noche y no he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿sabes? Pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti seria como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir y de verdad que es imposible._

_Cuando te recuerdo pienso en esos momentos cuando estoy junto a ti que aunque sean segundos, para mi son eternidades, esos besos que me das que aunque sean en la mejilla para mi es el paraíso, esa sonrisa que aunque para los demás sea la mas fingida para mi es la mas hermosa._

_Cuando te recuerdo pienso en tu piel, tus manos, tu cara, en general; Tu cuerpo y no creo que exista mujer mas hermosa, pero que grave equivocación porque solo es un pensamiento, te veo y cada día me sorprendo mas porque en realidad eres mas hermosa._

_**¡Cómo quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te quiero! Miro el cielo y en él busco tu lucero para que ilumine mis sueños para sentir que la distancia no existe para acariciarte y besarte, pero despierto y me encuentro solo dándome cuenta que vivo entorno a este querer.**_

_**Te quiero mucho mas en la distancia**__, es por eso que he querido escribirte estas letras, con la esperanza de que puedas leer lo que mi alma siente, lo que mi corazón está gritando, lo que mis labios en la distancia murmuran sin ser oídos. Mis manos tiemblan en este momento y mis ojos se nublan, yo no sé si es por emoción de saber lo que sentirás cuando leas esta carta, o quizás de pena al no poder abrazarte._

_Se que te será difícil de creer en mis palabras, se que no te visito con frecuencia y se que has de estar pensando que tan solo hago esto para tratar de enamorarte, pero, amada mia te digo y te repito que te quiero como no pensé quererte y te extraño como no pensé extrañarte._

_Ahora querida mía Cámbiate, nos encontraremos pronto, hable con tu madre ya me dio su aprobación._

_P/D: Lleva un vestido ligero, escondido… quiero que estés cómoda y muy lejos de el apretado corsé._

_E de entender que sabeis quien soy pero se que teneis muchos pretendientes asi que aclaro , no soy uno de ellos, porque soy, "seré" el ganador de tu corazón._

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par solto un chillido, sintió como alguien se acercaba corriendo.

-Isabella, princesa ¿Qué te sucede?....- pregunto callando abruptamente al ver su sonrisa.

-¿Bella?.. – bella solo estiro la mano dándole a entender que observe la carta, angela la cogió y al terminar de leerla frunció el ceño.

… _ya tenia una idea del plan de Edward…_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**BELLA POV**

Mire mi reloj de mano, Genial, Eran las 3 p.m. en punto y no salía de el palacio, no es que este desesperada, simplemente que … ¿A que hora me encontraría con Edward?

—Madre – dije otra vez

—Isabella, Prince Edward me dijo cuando debía mandar a llevarte y ahora no es… no te impacientéis apenas y son las 2 de la tarde… - oh que no me impaciente... si cla… ¡¿¡2 DE LA TARDE!?!.

—Madre, pero si son las tres de la tarde – dije con impaciencia

— ¿Las tres?- pregunto

Acabo de decirlo – dije golpeando la punta del pie el piso.

—Oh –

— ¿Entonces ya es hora?... bien iré a…-

—Eh, eh no te me adelantes.. todavía es a las 3 y 10 p.m. faltan 10 minutos –

— ¿Tengo que estar allá a las 3 y 10?-

—Así es- afirmo

— ¡MADRE MIA!, ¡¡no llegare a esa hora!! para llegar a donde sea que …-

— ¿Quisieras calmarte?-

—No –

— ¿Isabella? – dijo levantando una ceja, suspire.

—Bien –

—Bueno, cálmate que ya que estáis lista podéis iros cuando queríais-

—Bueno este bien… entonces me voy…-

—Isabella…

— ¿Que?- pregunte con molestia

—Suerte – dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, corrí a abrazarla.

—Gracias, adiós. – dije rompiendo el abrazo

Recogí mi pequeña mochila de mano que estaba en el piso en el cual se encontraba el vestido que Edward había pedido que llevase.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—N-nada – dije insegura, vi en su cara la duda y me apresure a despedirme.

—Ya me voy o se me hará tarde – frunció el ceño pero cedió asintiendo.

..

Quiero mandarle saludos a mi querida amiga del alma **"K-rito".**

Bueno… ia no tengo mas que decir.. tan solo mil **GRACIAS** a los que me leen!!*

_**P/D:**__ Siento nueeeeeevamente volver a editar el mismo capi jejeje… es que tuve otro problemita jaja… tuve un error de fechas y medios de comunicación (un teléfono en 1496 ia se.. WTF??.. Estoy medio loca jejeje.. Lo siento. (: )_

**OH Y PUES… AQUÍ UNA pequeñita Introduccion del capitulo siguiente…**

—Su alteza real, la princesa Alice Masen – dijo un soldado haciéndole reverencia.

—Preferiria Brandon –dijo una voz chillona

—Disculpe, Su alteza real ,la princesa alice Bran…-

—Ya, ya no os acomplejéis, Llamen a la princesa Isabella la necesito de inmediato – dijo mirando hacia todos lados

—Lo sentimos pero ella no se encuentra…-dijo una voz aterciopelada, alice abrió los ojos mirándolo.

— ¿Qué vez? –

_Juju.. y ahí nomas…. Bye… hasta el sgte.. capi.. nos leemos!*_

_BesoT3s!!*_

_alesZ!*_


	8. Alec

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

**LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO PUDE CORREGIR MIS ERRORES.. ESPERO COMPRENDAN.. AHORITA ESTOY SALIENDO.. Y QUIERO DEJARLES EL CAP.. PARA Q NO ME ESPEREN.. **

**OK CHICAS LES PROMETO QUE CORREGIRE MIS ERRORES.. ORTOGRAFICOS.. :)**

……

…

**..**

**.**

**AUTORA POV**

La carroza paro de repente y el conductor de ella volteo hacia Isabella.

—Princesa Isabella, ya llegamos –musito

—Muchas gracias por traerme Christopher –le sonrió

—Solo Chris – dijo correspondiéndole con un tímida sonrisa.

—Chris – asintió – Bueno, creo que… por aquí debe ser.., ¿Mi madre porsiacaso te comento cual seria el lugar especifico? –

—Bueno.. ella dijo que me quede con usted a esperar al príncipe, porque bueno.. este no es lugar para que una princesa —ande sola…- musito, mirando el lugar.

—¿Quieres decir que una cabaña … , alejada de la ciudad no es lugar para que una princesa ande sola? – pregunto Isabella con ironia.

—Uhm.. , creo que ..no lo es– dijo lentamente, frunciendo las cejas.

—Aja – dijo bella irónicamente, riendo.

Isabella se sento en una banquilla de piedra junto a Christopher mientras estuvieron esperando a Edward por mas de cinco minutos, hasta que una extraña y conocida voz los sorprendió.

—¿Isabella? – dijo acercamdose - ¿Qué hace tan hermosa princesa por estos lugares?- pregunto acercándose, haciendo dar un brinco a bella por la sorpresa.

—Alec –dijo sorprendida.

—El mismo – dijo rodando los ojos – por cierto Hola – dijo tomando su mano para depositarle un beso.

—Hola – dijo sonrojada

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento pero ¿ a que se debe tu visita aquí?- pregunto dejando a bella mucho mas sorprendida.

¿No se supone que yo debería hacer esa pregunta?-pensó Isabella.

—e-espero a Edward Masen – dijo dudando

—Ah mi amigo… "El hermoso"- dijo haciendo énfasis en "el hermoso".

—El mismo – dijo mirándolo cansadamente

—Uhm.. Vaya ,yo pensaba invitarte a… no se… a pasear .. Pensé que andabas sola, pero aun asi ¿te agradaría dar una vuelta por el lugar?– dijo de repente algo nervioso

—Oh … pues, no se , no creo que deba – dijo

—Vamos, asi podríamos ver si quizá… Edward esta por ahi – musito haciendo un puchero

—bueno Esta bien – dijo tras un suspiro – pero volvamos rápido

—Claro- dijo Alec, sonriente.

—Princesa, no creo que deba… la reina dijo que este con usted…- dijo Christopher , Bella miro a Alec, haciéndole un asentimiento .

—Bueno, te espero… iré avanzando un poco , no demores – dijo antes de caminar alejándose un poco, mientras bella volteaba hacia su sirviente.

—Chris… No te preocupes, solo daremos una vuelta por aquí, quiero ver si Edward esta por aquí quizá – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Apuraos princesa!- grito Alec desde un árbol poco lejano.

—Ya voy – grito.. – Por favor, deja irme sola con el… no me domare mucho – dijo bella a Chris, mirándolo como corderito degollado.

—Esta bien, cuídese y Vuelva pronto – dijo derrotado tras un suspiro

—Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia Alec.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca de el… le pregunto algo que quiso desde el momento en que lo vio.

—Ok… Asi que.. – se expreso Alec, sin saber que decir, el quería entablar una conversación con bella, pero ella se lo hacia ver difícil, justo cuando iba a preguntarle otro disparate ocurrido hablo bella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hacéis por aqui?, pensé que encontraría a Edward… ¿O me estas espiando?... cosa que no creo, tu sabes que estoy comprometida, lamento hace mucho tiempo haberme negado a tu proposición de matrimonio pero apenas tenia 14 años.. y tenia miedo.. , así que dime por favor ,sabes que te quiero aunque hace como dos años que no nos vemos… – dijo tan rápido que casi no respiraba.

—Vaya… eres… directa

—Lo siento - dijo algo apenada

—Bueno pues.. de hecho Edward y yo somos algo así como… socios, fuimos amigos desde la niñez así que le propuse que compartamos algunas propiedades, la inversión es algo bueno tu sabes… y pensé en mas adelante quizá comprar algunas de las propiedades que le pertenecen por herencia.

—¿Propiedades?, pero si Edward tan solo es un príncipe, no es un rey como para poseer propiedades… , se supone que no tiene responsabilidades

—No, de hecho los príncipes o princesas …no todos, pero a algunos se le pasan algunas humildes propiedades con el pasar de los tiempos…

—¿Qué quieres decir con "propiedades"?... ¿es que son mas de una?

—Por supuesto que si, no pensarais que tan solo nos darán dos simples cabañas y listo… - dijo mirando a bella que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos… Edward jamás le había comentado eso, aunque no se veían ,pero ni la reina ,ni el rey Masen le habían comentado ello ,¿no se suponía que debía estar enterada de ello?.

—¿No te lo comento?- pregunto Alec frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo bella le contesto con otra pregunta.

—¿Cuántas propiedades son de Edward?- pregunto con cierto temor

—Uhm.. creo que tenia unas diez cabañas al cobrar una parte de la herencia de su abuelo… en este territorio hay dos cabañas..

—¿Sabéis algo sobre el testamento de su abuelo?

—Pues.. no se mucho pero si se que dejo claro que le diesen diez propiedades a su nieto Edward .

—¿Sabes en que diferentes lugares están esas propiedades?

—Bueno… eso ya no importa… de hecho Edward ahora tan solo tiene seis propiedades

—¿Seis?- dijo volteando a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

—La verdad no se que a hecho con las demás propiedades, aunque si te sirve de algo dicen en el pueblo… que muchas de las mujeres de la corte aparecieron de repente con nuevas propiedades…

—Quieres decir que…

—Que queda la posibilidad de que Edward halla obsequiado a algunas mujeres de la corte esas propiedades – isabella sintió como su vista se volvía borrosa, tras esa noticia …sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a no soportar su peso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Alec preocupado ,e isabella se sintió desfallecer.

—¡Isabella!- grito agarrándola antes de caer.

Alec, cargo a Isabella entre sus brazos llevándola con dirección hacia su cabaña, (la que ocupaba el cuando venia, había también otra cabaña, la cual siempre ocupaba Edward.) ,la dejo sobre una comoda cama y luego fue a llamar a Lúa, su ayudante en la cocina para que preparasen algún plato para darle a Isabella apenas despertase.

Alec era muy caballeroso… muy honesto y apuesto , un príncipe digno de Isabella , el había propuesto matrimonio a Isabella cuando ella tenia 14 y el 18 pero ella no acepto debido al temor de alejarse de su familia, ahora después de mucho tiempo se habían reencontrado y el era mucho mas apuesto que antes… tenia unos estupendos y brillantes ojos dorados, y sin contar su físico tenia su cuerpo muy bien torneado… debía ser todo un don Juan .

Lea se acerco a bella, verificando si aun se encontraba dormida.

Alec, se acerco a Isabella después de un rato.

—Isabella, despierta

—No, … mami dame cinco minuto —Isabella – dijo riendo y moviéndola suavemente por el hombro

—Ay – chillo sonámbula y levanto un puño que casualmente cayo en la mandíbula de Alec, haciendo que despertara rápidamente al sentir un dolor en los nudillos.

—Au – jadeo suavemente Alec

—¿Que?.. Oh.. y-yo lo siento.. ¿Qué paso?.. no fue mi intención.. no fui consiente de mis actos, discúlpame..

—ya no te disculpes… no me dolió tanto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bella levanto una ceja

—En serio lo siento

—uhm.. que bueno "en partes", al menos así tendré limpia mi conciencia y no tendré que venir a visitarte cada semana que era lo que estaba pensando hacer– dijo Bella con picardía.

—¿Vendrías a verme si digo que me dolió?

—ah... Pero no te dolió así que…

—Uh no no, de hecho si me dolio – dijo mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula.

—Vendré …cuando pueda – sonrió

—Te tomare la palabra

—Bueno.. Señor dolor.. Tenemos que irnos porque .. tengo… que.. ir por Edward y …Chris …– abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado a su sirviente – Lo olvide, ¡¡Chris me matara!!

—Oh, no creo…

—Si, lo hará

—No, no creo… de hecho el esta muy bien entretenido con Lúa

—¿Lúa? – pregunto perpleja

—Mi ayudante –respondio Alec

—Oh..

—Así es

—Bueno.. entonces ya me tengo que ir.. ¿Edward no a llegado.. quizá deba buscarlo..?

—No, no, Christopher me dijo que tu madre mando a decirle que el vendría a la cabaña cabaña…

—¿El sabia que estarías aquí?

—E de suponer que no.. Porque no le avise…

—Oh

—Si, bueno aunque yo no aviso cuando vengo, y pues como el no para por aquí… pensé que no estaría

—Ah

—Si bueno.. ¿te gustaría conocer toda esta pequeña cabaña?

—Claro – dijo bella empezando a caminar, pero al voltear hubo un objeto de madera el cual llamo su atención.

—¿Qué, es…? – dijo bella mirando hacia una caja de madera con cuerdas…. Eso era.. - ¡Es una guitarra!-dijo abriendo los ojos

—Así es, era de mi padre… mi madre me la dio como un recuero o algo asi- dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Pero, tu …

—No vivo con mi padre, lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrade la guitarra asi que tan solo la uso cuando vengo - dijo mirándola, haciendo que bajase la mirada .

—Oh eso es muy lindo

—Si , ehm bueno y ¿te gustaría oir algo? – pregunto sonriendo

—¿Tocas?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

—Ven a comprobarlo –musito incitándola

Bella se acerco ,admirando como sus manos iban tocando las largas cuerdas de la guitarra.

A los pocos segundos se pudo oir una bella melodía, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Quiero que cantes – dijo haciendo un puchero

—Pues, nose letras de canciones o algo parecido.. pero ¿Qué te parece si para la próxima vez que me visites te canto una cancion? – dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—Esta Bien – dijo sonriendo

—Porcierto, bella quizá debamos ir a la otra cabaña

—¿Otra cabaña?

—si, ¿recuerdas que te dije que habían dos en este territorio del campo?

—¿Dos?, lo siento no te había oído.. quizá ahí este Edward..

—quizá, si – dudo

—Vamos ahora ¿por favor?

—Esta bien – dijo Alec, dejando a un lado sobre una silla su guitarra.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**AUTORA POV**

_**POR OTRO LADO… **_

(CABAÑA 2)

Se abrieron las puertas dejando al descubierto su pequeña silueta mientras un soldado anuncio su llegada.

—Su alteza real, la princesa, Alice Masen – dijo haciéndole reverencia.

—Preferiría Brandon –dijo una voz chillona, Alice.

—Disculpe, Su alteza real ,la princesa Alice Bran…-

—Ya, ya no os acomplejéis, Llamen a la princesa Isabella la necesito de inmediato – dijo mirando hacia todos lados

—Por supuesto aunque creo que no se encuentra, pero entre princesa llamare a mis hombre a buscar si ella esta aquí – dijo mientras Alice caminaba hacia dentro de la cabaña.

—claro que esta… la reina Isabel me lo afirmo.

El soldado iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una dura voz.

—Lo sentimos pero ella no se encuentra…-dijo una voz aterciopelada acercándose, Alice abrió los ojos mirándolo, algo intimidada.

— ¿Qué vez? –dijo Edward, tras la potente y asustada mirada de Alice hacia el.

—Y-yo, necesito hablar con La pri-incesa –dijo mirando hacia el piso

—¿Qué tramáis hermana mía?- dijo con desprecio

—S-sabes que yo no soy tu hermana – dijo con coraje

—Lo eres, hermanita- le susurro al oído, mientras que ella sentía como sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas.

—Llámala –dijo Alice, con voz contenida.

—Ella no ha llegado

—¿Cómo que no? – pregunto con alteración

—Acabo de venir de hablar con la reina Isabel y me dijo que Isabella vendría aquí

—Lose pero ella no a llegado –negó Edward.

—No me mientas.. – dijo mirándolo fijamente

—Bueno, te diré lo que se pero dime ¿para que la buscas? – pregunto

—Necesito hablarle

—Ella no te conoce -ataco

—Eso no importa –respondió

—Eres una extraña para ella –se excuso

—Soy tu hermana -contraataco

—Hace un momento dijiste que no lo eras – dijo Edward amargamente.

—Acabo de cambiar de opinión

—Pues muy tarde… el tren Masen se acaba de ir y tu no estas en el – dijo amargamente

—No te entiendo ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¿Por qué me tratas así?, se supone que la que debería estar enojada soy yo _NO TU_ – dijo apuntándolo con un dedo

—Quizá

—Siempre me has tratado mal..

—Tu te lo buscas

—No es cierto –Negó

—Si lo es… tu te lo buscas…

—Edward, una cosa es que me odies por algo que no se mientras que otra es que sea por algo que he hecho sabiendo…

—No te odio –la interrumpió

—Entonces.. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

—Algún te lo aclarare…aunque quizá debas preguntar a tu querido Jasper –

—¿Jasper?, el no tiene nada que ver con esto

—Oh no, claro que no – dijo sarcásticamente

—No entien…- iba a decir cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas de la cabaña, mientras que Isabella junto a Alec entraban.

—¿Alec?- pregunto Edward sorprendido

—Hola Eddie… eh Hola Princesa Alice – dijo Alec acercándose y bajando la cabeza como reverencia.

—Hola Alec.. – dijo alice mirando a la acompañante de Alec - ¿Eres la Princesa Isabella?

—Si, ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

—Alice – dijo sonriéndole

—¿Isabella?- dijo Edward desde el otro lado, ganándose la atención de bella. – Al fin llegaste, y vaya que no estuviste mal acompañada – dijo frunciendo el ceño al mirar a un sonriente Alec.

……

…**.**

…

**.**

**¡HOLA!, aaaa… me un poco larguito el cap xD.. wno ustedes me motivan.. muchas gracias x sus rr a todas… muchisiisisisisiiimas gracias a todas a quienes dejan rr, a quienes tienen el fic en favoritos, alertas… y a las que tan solo leen.. **

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**En verdad, me alegran el dia con sus comentarios xP**

**Bueno ¿Q tal les parecio?, ia se que nisiquiera e terminado con Jake y ia stoy metiendo a Alec… pero mas adelante sucederán algunas cosas por las cuales se necesita que Bella tengo variados conocidos ;).. ia sabran xP**

**Y pues.. Wno chicas… nos leemos en el sgte capi… **

**Cuidense..**

**LAS QUIERO UN XORRO!!**

**alesZiiCullen!***


	9. Celoso ¿YO?

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—_¿Alec?- pregunto Edward sorprendido_

—_Hola Eddie… eh Hola Princesa Alice – dijo Alec acercándose y bajando la cabeza como reverencia._

—_Hola Alec.. – dijo alice mirando a la acompañante de Alec - ¿Eres la Princesa Isabella?_

—_Si, ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo mirándola frunciendo el ceño._

—_Alice – dijo sonriéndole_

—_¿Isabella?- dijo Edward desde el otro lado, ganándose la atención de bella. – Al fin llegaste, y vaya que no estuviste mal acompañada – dijo frunciendo el ceño al mirar a un sonriente Alec._

**..**

**8VO CAPITULO **

—E-eh ,pues e-estuvimo.. –

—Yo la encontré Edward,… hermano –dijo Alec encogiéndose de Hombros

—Si, de eso me di cuenta, gracias – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras bella bajaba la mirada

— ¿Celoso?- pregunto Alec levantando una ceja.

— ¿Celoso YO? –pregunto divertido señalándose con un dedo, mientras Isabella se sentía herida, el mismo lo había dicho ¿Celoso Yo?, que era como decir _¿YO.. Celoso que coquetees con mi futura esposa? Y con su ironía la repuesta era simple, no, no estaba celoso._

—Bueno, si me permites Isabella, me agradaría hablar contigo.. –interrumpió Alice

— ¿Hablar de que? –pregunto curiosa -¿Te conozco?-dijo educadamente

—Alice.. –dijo Edward amenazante, pero Alice hizo caso omiso.

—No, pero… te vengo a hablar sobre un tema.. confidencial y…

— ¿Quieres que hablemos en privado?- adivino bella

—Así es- afirmo

—Esta bien, ¿en don...?

—Vallamos afuera..En el campo, ahí podríamos hablar tranquilamente

—Claro – asintió, Alice se adelanto para guiarla, mientras se alejaban de Edward y Alec, entonces Alec miro a Edward que se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, ¿En verdad estaba celoso?, Lo probaría.

—Es muy bella.. ,preciosa y es.. –comento Alec mirando en dirección por donde se había ido Bella.

—Mía – completo inconscientemente Edward

—Ni siquiera le prestas atención – dijo Alec, desganadamente

—Es mía, se casara conmigo –dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Que?- pregunto Alec, casi perplejo

— ¿No te lo conto?- pregunto Edward con poco enfado.

—No, quizá lo olvido ..Asi como a ti… pronto–dijo molestando a Edward mientras de reojo vio como apretaba los puños.

Sonrió triunfante, era obvio… Edward _estaba celoso._

Alice, iba guiando a bella hasta que llegaron, volteo a mirarlo nerviosamente y hablo.

—Se que no me conoces, pero yo si a ti

— ¿Tu a mi?

—Así es, yo… soy la esposa de.. Jasper

—De que ha.. –callo abruptamente -¿La esposa de Jasper? –Alice asintió

—¿Q-ue, sucedió?... ¿El esta bien? ¿Sabes en donde esta viviendo?, ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo?¿Donde esta?

—Tranquila, bueno seguimos juntos, solo que… nosotros no somos muy unidos ¿sabes?, de hecho …el no para en casa, para haciendo viajes.. nunca hemos estado juntos ni nada por el estilo

— ¿Nunca?, pero si van años de casados , eso es una bobería

—Lo se pero el.. No tiene tiempo-dijo suspirando

— ¿Nunca estuvo en casa desde que se casaron?, pero eso es absurdo

—Si, estuvo pero no tiene tiempo para mi.. tan solo para con su ayudante esa.. María –dijo su nombre con asco

— ¿María?-

—Así es, ella.. Ella es la única que esta junto a el, cuando me acerco el simplemente se aleja

—Yo,.. Lo siento pero no puedo creerte, mi hermano no es así…. Siempre fue muy cariñoso y...

—Lo fue, pero ahora no lo es, y yo pienso irme a vivir junto a mis padres nuevamente , bueno... Mis padres adoptivos – dijo frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Padres adoptivos?-

— ¿No lo sabias? –Pregunto Alice

—No – dijo Bella

—Pues.. así es, y e de suponer que es el motivo por el cual Edward me odia…

—Espera… ¿Edward te odia?... pero como... El...

—Me lo demuestra..

—Uhm, yo.. no lo sabia, lo siento – Dijo bella apenada, Alice rio .

—No te preocupes… quien se lo habría de esperar de una persona tan "encantadora" –dijo irónicamente – pero, no es a ello a lo que venia a hablarte, si no… que… Jasper tiene un problema –dijo tímidamente

— ¿Qué tipo de problema tiene mi hermano?

—El… tiene frecuentes pesadillas, mayormente son unas en las cuales lo hacen despertar todo sudado y asustado

— ¿Sobre que?

—Sueña contigo.. –bella quedo petrificada, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Así es..

— ¿De que tratan sus pesadillas...?

—No lo se, el… tan solo el duerme en una cama continua a la mia en el cuarto de al lado.. raras veces duerme conmigo, según el es que no quiere despertarme, pero es al contrario porque me preocupa mucho mas que el duerma lejos de mi… muchas veces escucho sus gritos y en ellos tu nombre… acudo a el, pero luego me dice que todo esta bien y me manda a dormir –dijo frunciendo el ceño .

—¿Y que puedo hacer?, ¿Crees que pueda.. Ir?

—Se que esta parece una muy pobre excusa lo de las pesadillas , pero es verdad.. y para ello es que estoy aquí …te pido que vallas –dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

—Iré muy pronto –dijo tras una sonrisa

—Te lo agradezco –inquirió Alice

—No, muchas gracias a ti.. si no fuera por ti.. No sabría el paradero de mi hermano

— ¿Cómo, no lo sabias?- pregunto Alice

—No, ni mi madre ni mi padre me lo dijeron

—Tus padres dijeron a tu hermano que se mantendrían en contacto con ustedes… pero al tus padres no hacerlo, Jasper se sintió algo resentido por ello no viene..

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Una de las pocas veces que hablamos me lo comento

—Uhm.. Cuando regrese a casa, hablare con mi madre

—Bueno, y pues creo que ya me debo ir.. Jasper regresara pronto

— ¿No esta?

— ¿Isabella decidme, tu sabéis en donde vivimos?

—No…

—Jasper al casarse conmigo adquirió parte del territorio de mi padre ,asi que tenemos un palacio a unos kilómetros alejados del palacio de mi padre

— ¿Y como llegare allí?

—Oh, yo te enviare una carta… ahí veras todo lo que debéis hacer y listo –dijo Alice sonriente

— ¿Sabíais que aceptaría ir verdad?-dijo bella sonriendo de lado

—No lo sabía… pero tenia la esperanza de que así fuera

……

…

**..**

**.**

**¡Hola!,** bueno aquí estoy nuevamente.. con un capitulo recién sacadito del horno xP

.., lo acabo de terminar.. y bueno para serles franca..

lo estuve pensando desde que llegue del colegio y a las 3 empece a escribirlo… pero

derrepente se me vino otra idea a la cabeza.. (una idea que no concordaba con este fic)…

sii 'una nueva idea para un fic'.. xD.. y ya hice una introducción… la publicare cuando haya

avanzado algunos capítulos de ella… pero por el momento solo me dare un largo respiro

..primero quiero acabar con este fic para luego empezar otro porque sino se me amontonara

todo y no quiero que nadie me espere… (espero ser puntual con lo que son mis

actualizaciones) (:

_Y Bueno.. (adelantado)_

**FELIZ DIA A TODAS LAS MAMIS!!, **_**(especialmente a la mia), QUE ESTA MUY LEJOS MIO ..(en Italia- Roma)..**_** :( … **

**A MIS AMIGAS..**

**Seguro hay algunas muchas personas (entre muchas conozco sus casos).. que tiene el mismo problema que yo o quizá peor :( bueno.. a esas personas quiero decirles.. que ps.. no se bajen los animos.. que debemos estar muy contentos.. si tienes a tu mama.. ESTATE CONTENTO, si no la tienes.. porque se fue antes de tiempo… estate feliz, diosito la tiene con ella , o si la tienes lejos de ti... es una gran razón para hablarle por mucho tiempo … **

**..**

**XCierto : **

**Bno… e visto una duda entre mis actualizaciones y ps.. **_**dany*_cullen-patt**__ , no se si entrate a mi perfil.. pero xcoloque una nota que decía el dia en el que actualizo, que es el dia viernes.. xser el único dia en el cual no tengo que hacer tareas para el sgte dia.. (asi q hago las tareas el domingo jejeje…)… Wno.. si tienes alguna otra duda házmela saber y te la responderé ;D_

_.._

_**Bno cuídense mucho todas xicas.. y gracias a todas x sus rr :P**_

_**Muchisimas gracias (:**_

_**Cuidense mucho..**_

_**Hsta el prox. Cap**_

_**alesZiiCullen!***_


	10. Verdades

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

**..**

_**N/A**__ :Lamento mucho, mucho no haber actualizado pero créanme que __**Exámenes Trimestrales + abuelitos vigilándote si estudias = Nada divertido**__ y mucho mas si estas algo baja en las notas de algunas materias.. así que ¡REALMENTE LO LAMENTO MUCHO! :(._

_Y bueno si aun les interesa un poquitito el fic pues les dejo aquí abajito el siguiente capitulo (: _

_.._

_**ANTERIORMENTE..**_

—_Jasper al casarse conmigo adquirió parte del territorio de mi padre ,asi que tenemos un palacio a unos kilómetros alejados del palacio de mi padre_

— _¿Y como llegare allí?_

—_Oh, yo te enviare una carta… ahí veras todo lo que debéis hacer y listo –dijo Alice sonriente_

— _¿Sabíais que aceptaría ir verdad?-dijo bella sonriendo de lado_

—_No lo sabía… pero tenia la esperanza de que así fuera_

..

**9NO CAPITULO**

**BELLA POV**

—Y dime… ¿Cómo esta el?- pregunte tímidamente, tenia tantas ganas de saber de el… es que hace mucho que no lo veía, o que no tenia ningún tipo de contacto con el y lo extrañaba casi tanto como a Rose… ¿Dónde podrá estar?.

—¿Jasper?-pregunto

—Pues, esta muy fortachón y algo grandote… sus ojos tienen su mismo color tan bonito y su cabello sigue igual de mono que cuando lo vi por primera vez… - dijo soñadoramente

—Ehm este, Alice tienes algo de…esto, baba … por aquí –señale mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Oh – sonrió pasando su níveo dedo por entre el comienzo y final de sus labios, solté una carcajada.

—Debe haber cambiado mucho… me lo imagino –susurre de repente.

—Si, de hecho todos siempre lo hacemos…-dijo con la mirada perdida en la nada, dándome la espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte con extrañeza

—Porque.. Es la verdad –volteo a mirarme y su mirada era triste, me acerque mas a ella - _siempre lo hacemos Bella, siempre cambiamos._

_No lo creía en realidad es una locura, mi hermanito no podía cambiar tanto ni nosotros lo haríamos ¿no?._

..

—Bella ¿puedes caminar más rápido?

Bien, de hecho ahora cambio de opinión _sobre si las personas cambian tanto... _Realmente Edward si es así y mas que todo es un bipolar ¿Por qué no puede portarse conmigo como el primer día en el que nos conocimos? ¿Que se supone que le he hecho?

—Esta bien aunque aun no se a donde me llevas y porque te portas así conmigo y-yo no e hecho nada malo –musite entrecortadamente

—No, claro que no vuestra majestad –dijo sarcásticamente

—Deja de comportarte así – ¡Es que no podía ser mas frustrante!

— ¿Así como? – pregunto haciendo muecas

—Así... tan sarcástico así ta-an.. –inquirí buscando la palabra adecuada pero es que se comportaba como un tarado.. sonso, desconfiado ,cauteloso…

— ¿De que? –pregunto mirándome con una ceja alzada

—¡Así de… CELOSO!- casi rugí

—No invente Isabella ..–sabia que decía mi nombre completo para molestarme así que trate de no hacerle caso -.. Que yo celoso no estoy de nadie, menos de Alec que se atreve a coquetear con usted –dijo superficial .

—Bien, pero para que lo sepa _Edward_ –dije lentamente haciendo énfasis en su nombre- yo nunca dije que usted le tenga celos a Alec, es su problema que su conciencia actué por si sola –inquirí bufando, Edward se quedo pasmado parado mirándome mientras yo seguía caminando hacia la salida.

—Espera, tenéis razón lo siento quizá si este algo celoso –musito con una mueca –pero entienda que para mi es difícil que eso pase-

—Oh es que a don perfecto nunca le pasan cosas así, es que es tan confiado que jamás pensaría que alguien podría cambiarlo o conseguirse diferentes amantes como le plazca como el lo hace con muchas mujeres ¿cierto?- pregunte dejándolo atónito, sabia que estaba portándome no muy educadamente que digamos pero eso ya me tenia algo..Harta ¡Es que es tan tonto!, jamás esta conmigo ¡NUNCA! Y uno de los pocos días que lo veo se porta así de.. Molesto y orgulloso ¡Ah, quien entiende a los hombres!, ¿piensa que lo cambiaria por otro? -¡Por Dios!, como si fuera tan tonta como para cambiarlo –susurre para mi.

—No sabría que esperar de usted Isabella, por eso soy tan desconfiado y si será mi esposa pues me debe respeto – dijo ,jadee ¿respeto pedía acaso?.

—Pues respeto guarda respeto y usted no me respeta –

—Claro que la respeto –

—¡NO MIENTA!, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme del respeto? ¡Usted!, ¡TU! Que tantas mujeres que te satisfacen tienes mientras yo como una tonta esperando al primer amor estaba para con el compartir mi único tesoro que jamás, jamás e dado mientras que a la persona a la que se lo voy a dar ¡No se lo merece! ¿Sabes acaso como se siente?, ¿sabes como se siente recibir noticias de que te están engañando? De que tu futuro esposo no te visita por estar con sus amantes –dije elevando cada vez mas la voz apuntando con un dedo su duro pecho mientras cada vez mi rostro se acercaba mas al de el, tarde me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y cuando reaccione yéndome lentamente hacia atrás el me detuvo con su fuerte mano en mi nuca.

—Se supone que hoy seria un día para recordar y ya estamos peleando–

—Pues lo recordaras usted oh príncipe Edward –musite sarcásticamente - ya que será una de las pocas veces que experimento los celos –susurre contra su rostro sintiendo su cálida respiración contra mi cara.

—De hecho lo recordare por ser nuestro primer beso-dijo mirando muy sin vergüenza mis labios.

—¿Qu…?- pero fue muy difícil reaccionar el rápidamente estampo sus suaves labios contra los míos casi con fiereza que provoco un sonoro sonido ,sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, era como una descarga eléctrica ,te dejaba un sabor electrizante el cual te daba curiosidad por volverlo a sentir y es que mientras pasaba cada segundo quería mas casi no podía parar.

—Bella –susurro contra mis labios

—Mm –murmure

—Vámonos –dijo separándose cogiendo mi mano, lo que me hizo recordar a..

—Ni creas que con un beso se arreglara todo – dije a la defensiva soltando mi mano de la suya

—Parece que estas muy a la defensiva –exclamo

— ¿Pues que esperabas ,que después de casi un mes que no nos vemos te reciba con ramos de flores ? pues estas muy equivocado –musite cruzando mis brazos.

—Pues eso hubiera servido –susurro, le di un golpe en la cabezota.

—Auch –dijo dramáticamente- mi bella princesa me golpea valla vida que me espera –inquirió riendo.

—Pues si te lo buscas mas te vale que te consigas una armadura o terminaras morado… _cara de bebe_ –musite caminando mientras el reía a carcajadas.

…

_**N/A:**__ Ok, se que no vale la pena la espera pero actualizare lo mas rápido que se me haga posible.. 'o eso tratare' ya acabo de terminar mis exámenes hoy ¡Si!, asi que creo que actualizare mas seguido, ahora mismo empezare a hacer los siguientes capítulos antes que la se me valla la inspiración.. (: y __**actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda**__, tan solo porsiacaso si es que me demoro (cosa que no creo) es por mis exámenes.. quizá haya salido mal en algunos y me castiguen.. he he pero aun así tratare de actualizar a como de lugar._

_Muchos Saludos y pliiis no me abandonen):_

_alesZiiTahW!*_


	11. Un Giro de 360º

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

**..**

_**ANTERIORMENTE…**_

—Vámonos –dijo separándose cogiendo mi mano, lo que me hizo recordar a...

—Ni creas que con un beso se arreglara todo – dije a la defensiva soltando mi mano de la suya

—Parece que estas muy a la defensiva –exclamo

— ¿Pues que esperabas, que después de casi un mes que no nos vemos te reciba con ramos de flores? pues estas muy equivocado –musite cruzando mis brazos.

—Pues eso hubiera servido –susurro, le di un golpe en la cabezota.

—Auch –dijo dramáticamente- mi bella princesa me golpea valla vida que me espera –inquirió riendo.

—Pues si te lo buscas mas te vale que te consigas una armadura o terminaras morado… _cara de bebe_ –musite caminando mientras el reía a carcajadas.

..

**10MO CAPITULO**

**BELLA POV**

—Bella –murmuro

— ¿Mm?- pregunte

—Ya… e-estas calmada –pregunto pausadamente, reí

— ¿Tu que crees?-dije sarcásticamente

—Uhm, pues con lo poco que te estoy conociendo me sorprendes mas cada segundo que paso contigo así que no se que podría esperar de ti –dijo con frustra miento.

—Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte cautelosamente cambiando de tema, había esperado mucho para preguntarle esto y ahora quería aclarar mis dudas.

—Claro –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—¿T-tu me eres infiel?- dije observándolo esperando aunque sea la mas mínima alteración en su perfecto rostro cosa que nunca paso, el solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente y respondió.

—Nunca te he sido infiel Bella –dijo sonriéndome de lado

—No me mientas –contrarié

—Bella no te tengo porque aclarar nada –dijo con simpleza, pestañee ¿hablaba en serio?

—Claro que si –murmure acercándome a darle un codazo juguetón, sabia que si me lo tomaba en serio pronto estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas con solo pocas palabras suyas… me sentía vulnerable ante cualquier tipo de cosas que me dijera… ya había pasado el momento de estar a la defensiva porque ahora había roto la barrera que había formado para mantenerme de pie sin pedirle de rodillas que no se valla dejándome sin saber de el por mucho tiempo así que preferí tomarme como broma lo que había dicho.

—Nosotros no somos nada –aclaro nuevamente Edward pero hubo un cambio rápido en el ya que ahora su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna.

—Pero estamos comprometidos –dije

—Si pero Dime ¿Cómo te puedo ser infiel si ni siquiera somos novios?-

—Pero…- calle de repente, era cierto nunca habíamos tenido tiempo para estar juntos mas que todo por el así que no habías podido hablar y el jamás me había dicho algún _te quiero_… que era lo que yo quería.

—Bella, yo jamás te he dicho que seas mi novia así que nunca te engañe ,jamás… tu eres la que se hizo la ensoñación sin mas ya que yo jamás estuve contigo –dijo levantando las cejas con confusión.

—Pero, tu padres…

—Pueden decir lo que sea pero seré yo el que diga el si, no ellos –dijo pausadamente

—Edward tu ..-no podía entenderlo ¿era el mismo el que hablaba?, ¿el mismo que me había besado hacia unos minutos?.

—Lo siento Bella pensé que éramos amigos –murmuro

—Eres… ¡Despreciable! –Chille - ¿Por qué me besaste entonces?

—Bella… ese es mi saludo personal –murmuro mirándome como si fuera lo mas obvio, sentí el color irse de mi rostro y estampe rápidamente mi mano contra su mejilla aunque casi sentí pena por el golpe que cayo indeciso en su mejilla.

—Eres un cerdo –dije mientras el colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla a la altura de la cachetada que le había propinado.

—Bella pero no entiendes tu… -¿Qué iba a decirme ahora? ¿Otra mentira? ¡Era un tarado! Al darme ese estúpido beso me demostró que solo le interesa lo físico sin mas ¿es que no tiene sentimientos?

—Entiendo lo que haces ¡Eres un estúpido enfermo!, acababas de besarme ¿no podías esperar otro momento para malograrme el día? ¿es que no puedes al menos decirme por una vez que me quieres? –chille sintiendo una leve picazón en los ojos.

—No es propio de un príncipe el mentir –dijo, sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos hasta tal punto de ver borroso ,_ni siquiera me quería._

—Lo que no es propio en un príncipe es hacer llorar a una mujer –dije entrecortadamente, vi una pequeña mueca de horror en su rostro que escondió rápidamente para volver a su fría postura.

—No tengo la culpa que malinterpretes por tratar de ser educado –dijo frunciendo el ceño, sentí como poco a poco se me iba hirviendo la sangre sintiendo como me quemaba la cara y en especial los oídos.

—¿EDUCADO?, ¿educado es eso?- pregunte rechinando los dientes sintiendo una lagrima de rabia caer por mi ojo izquierdo, el al verlo frunció los labios con frustración pero luego borro toda mueca en unos segundos.

—A muchas damas no les molesta para nada –murmuro más para si.

—Eso es porque yo no soy una de las prostitutas a las que pruebas como tu comida de cada día –inquirí como una serpiente destilando veneno en cada palabra que decía y ¡Válgame que se lo merecía!.

—Eso es porque aun no encuentro la adecuada –dijo con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Lo saben tus padres?-

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿Qué ahora Serás tu la que les valla con el cuento?-pregunto con su mirada fija en mi.

—No ,aunque debería ya que no tienen ni el mínimo pensamiento de que eres así… seguro han de pensar que eres un excelente hijo cuando en realidad solo eres la vergüenza de ahí –dije mientras lo miraba con rencor y apresuraba mi paso hacia la carroza en la cual me esperaba Christopher conversando animadamente entre risas y sonrisas junto a una muchacha, camine rápidamente antes que a Edward se le ocurriera seguirme aunque lo dudaba ¿el persiguiendo a una mujer? ¡Ja!.

-Christopher , siento interrumpir pero debemos irnos y ahora mismo –dije ,no se que habría de haber visto Christopher en mi rostro por lo cual se despidió rápidamente de la chica sin antes prometer buscarla para luego entrar a dirigir la carroza.

Mire por la ventana… Esta no era la vida que esperaba ¿Por qué Edward tenia que ser tan frio conmigo?, ¿porque lo quiero aunque el me repugne?.

**EDWARD POV**

—Vamos, vístete de una vez que debo ir a buscar a mi prometida –inquirí arreglando mi cabello mientras miraba mi reflejo frente al espejo.

—¡Pf! , Me llamo Violeta recuérdalo amor y bueno me iré, como quieras con tal que nos sigamos encontrando no le veo el problema –dijo con un tono dulzón mientras se levantaba de la cama perezosamente dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista, rodé los ojos viéndola por el espejo.

— ¿Y si vienes a ayudar a cambiarme?- dijo con un tono picaresco.

¿Puedes apurarte?- musite con poca paciencia, ella solo suspiro fuertemente y se acerco lentamente a mi levantando una ceja.

— ¿Estas seguro que no te quieres quedar un ratito mas?- dijo colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello por detrás mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—Estoy seguro que no –dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura y ella se cruzaba de brazos- eh y sabes que no te debes hacer ilusiones por lo de encontrarnos la próxima vez ya que si te sigues portando así lo arreglare para no volver a verte –dije

—¿Ah si y como?, ¿me mandaras a matar acaso?-pregunto notablemente enojada, quizá seria buena idea asustarla un poco para que me dejara en paz, aunque disfrute los momentos junto a ella igual era demasiado melosa… tanto como una molesta garrapata.

—Es una buena idea –dije amenazante, escuche como chillo fuertemente.

— ¡Ah!, tu no tienes corazón… quien será la pobre mujer que se case contigo, rezare por ella –dijo persignándose.

— ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? –Dije volteando a mirarla con el ceño fruncido - rezar por ti misma ya que acabas de meterte con un hombre comprometido y eso querida … es pecado –susurre lo ultimo dándole un tono macabro, vi como su rostro se desencajo y sonreí de lado.

—Te puedo asegurar que en algún momento sufrirás y acuérdate que te lo dije porque ahora estas haciendo daño pero te llegara el momento a ti y te arrepentirás -dijo mirándome desde los pies hasta la cabeza con asco, ¿pero que se creía? Acababa de acostarse conmigo y me venia con semejante 'sermón, vi como se acercaba la cama a recoger sus ropas tiradas en el piso para luego caminar en dirección al baño.

**..**

_¡Hola!__ Bueno ire directo al grano … creo que les puede interesar el porque Edward cambio tan drásticamente su forma de actuar con Bella nop?.. asi que hare un EDWARD POV, en este y el próximo capitulo será narrado por Edward ._

_Bueno agradesco mucho a las personas que me dejan rr, que tienen el fic en favoritos, alertas.. y también queda agradecer mucho a las personas que solo leen. _

_Bueno sin mas que decirles solo pedirles ¿review? ;D_


	12. EPOV I : Rencor

**Disclaimer: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

— _¿Sabes que deberías hacer? –Dije volteando a mirarla con el ceño fruncido - rezar por ti misma ya que acabas de meterte con un hombre comprometido y eso querida … es pecado –susurre lo ultimo dándole un tono macabro, vi como su rostro se desencajo y sonreí de lado._

—_Te puedo asegurar que en algún momento sufrirás y acuérdate que te lo dije porque ahora estás haciendo daño pero te llegara el momento a ti y te arrepentirás -dijo mirándome desde los pies hasta la cabeza con asco, ¿pero que se creía? Acababa de acostarse conmigo y me venía con semejante 'sermón, vi como se acercaba la cama a recoger sus ropas tiradas en el piso para luego caminar en dirección al baño._

**11avo Capitulo**

**Edward POV**

—Bien, me voy cariño eh y ten –dijo Violeta colocando algo en mi mano, una tarjeta.

—Llama cuando quieras –dijo guiñándome los ojos mientras se iba por la puerta moviendo casi exageradamente las caderas, rodee los ojos ¡Sin vergüenza! Que ni se haga ilusiones con que la llame.

..

— ¿Richard? –pregunte con sueño a mi asistente ya estando en la calle.

—Si, princi...-dijo, ¿príncipe iba decir?

—Ya te dije que afuera del palacio me llames simplemente Edward –dije con molestia, muchas veces se lo había repetido.

—Está bien Eddy...-dijo con una confianza que jamás le había brindado.

—Eddy no –gruñi, estaba de un mal humor y el que me diga Eddy no ayudaba en nada.

—Lo s-siento –tartamudeo, bufe

—Ya, no importa –inquirí tratando de callarlo, cosa que al parecer no funciono.

—En serio lo sien...-hablo nuevamente tratando de excusarse.

—Como sea dime ¿Mariana te trajo el material que le pedí? –pregunte callándolo al instante, Mariana era otra asistente que se ocupaba de mis cosas algo más personales.

—Si señor aquí esta –dijo sacando un empaque de entre su maletín, vi como extendía la mano para que lo tomara.

No, no léelo tu ¿puedes? –pregunte impaciente mientras buscaba atentamente con la mirada alguna imperfección en mis uñas y es que no entendía porque las mujeres tanto lo hacías ¿han de verlo divertido?

—Claro –dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrir el pequeño empaque lleno de notas de diferentes colores.

—Uhum –se aclaro la garganta, rodee los ojos

—_Dice: Informe ... Movimientos hechos por Isabella Mari..-_chillaba fuertemente, me apresure en callarlo.

—Sh, ¿quieres que el mundo entero te oiga?, habla despacio –dije rápidamente mientras veía como asentía.

— ¿Puedo seguir...?

—Continua Félix –dije rápidamente

—Soy Richard _señor_ –aclaro, oh Richard, Félix ¿quien le ve la diferencia? Claramente yo no pero ¿quien ve la diferencia entre Edward y Señor?, claramente todo mundo.

— ¡Edward!, te dije que me llames Edward –insistí con las manos en la cabeza jalando delicadamente algunos mechones con un poco de desesperación.

—Lo siento señ...-ahí vienen las disculpas y un nuevo error, vale muchos disgustos para un solo día.

—Ya, mejor pásame las hojas –dije agarrando las notas escritas de una excelente escritura de entre sus torpes manos mientras los miraba con atención.

_**Informe**_

_Movimientos hechos por Isabella Marie Swan:_

_**Lunes:**__ No se le vio salir aunque se oyó por medio de las sirvientas que no salía de su alcoba. _

_**Martes:**__ Sin salidas._

_**Miercoles:**__Sin salidas._

_**Jueves: **__Sin salidas a excepción de su casa._

_**Viernes: **__Caminatas por el jardín__**.**_

_**Sábado: **__Sin salidas._

_**Domingo (hoy):**__ Salió por la mañana en una carroza dirigida por uno de sus sirvientes en dirección a una cabaña en la que se le vio merodeando con el príncipe Alec._

**¡Que!**

—Miguel ¿este es el reporte de hoy? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Es Richa..-¡AH!, Richard ,Félix, Miguel ¡Da igual!.

¡Como sea!- rugí enfurecido - ¿Este es el reporte de hoy?- urgí señalando el ultimo párrafo.

—Si señor pero la Srta. Mariana dijo que le enviaría lo que seguía mañana por la mañana...- ¿Isabella estaba con el idiota de Alec?, eso debía ser una equivocación.

No me hacía muchos problemas con que este con un hombre cualquiera pero... ¡Alec! un conocido de mucho tiempo atrás.. Estaba enterado sobre muchos movimientos hechos por mi y sabia quizá demasiado como para estar con Isabella, _mi Isabella_.

—Bien. Richard quiero que me lleves allá –dije empezando a romper las notas pedazo por pedazo para no dejar rastros, ya luego los botaría en el camino en algún basurero.

—Pero seño...-lo mire severo –Pero Edward no conozco...

—Yo sí , te guiare vamos –lo apure mientras la rabia iba creciendo en mi.

..

—Ya llegamos Edward –dijo mientras yo caminaba cegado un nuevo sentimiento que hacía que sintiera grandes ganas de estampar puño por puño contra el rostro de Alec.

Mire directo a mi cabaña en la cual se encontraban dos militares sentados sobre el césped afuera vigilando el lugar.

—Uhum –me aclare la garganta, ellos al verme abrieron los ojos y se pararon en un santiamén, no era muy común verme por ahí así que ha de haberlos asustado.

—Príncipe –dijeron haciendo una reverencia, moví la mano con impaciencia mientras me acercaba a la puerta a tocar yo mismo.

_Toc toc _

¿Porque nadie abre, no se supone que ahí están los sirvientes?

_Toc toc toc_

—Ya va –dijo una voz femenina tras la puerta

—Mande...- dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta mirándome con unos castaños ojos mientras su canoso cabello caía amarado en una coleta ,al verme se puso nerviosa de repente y abrió la boca unas cuantas veces buscando palabra que decir –Príncipe Edward ¿a qué se debe su real visita? –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Alguien ha venido por el campo?- pregunte yendo al grano.

—Eh-h no señor, solo el príncipe Alec pero fue directo a su cabaña y no salió de ahí –dijo respondiendo después de menos de dos segundos mi pregunta.

—¿Nadie más...?- pregunte frunciendo los labios.

—No lo creo, aunque hace un rato vi una carroza blanca que estaba fuera de la cabaña del príncipe aparte de su caballo con el que viene habitualmente –dijo

— ¿Sabes quién está con él?

—No señor –respondió, ¿debía estar por algún lugar no?, si su carroza estaba aquí significaba que debía estar por alguno de estos lugares.

—Bien, ¿piensas dejarme afuera?- pregunte a la anciana, ahora que lo recordaba se llamaba Claire.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho –dijo sonrojándose levemente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar, voltee a mirarla con una ceja alzada.

— ¿De-esea alguna bebida? –pregunto nerviosa

—Tranquila Claire, Ve a hacer lo que hacías yo mismo me serviré mi bebida y daré una vuelta por el lugar así que puedes retirarte –dije tratando de ser amable mientras ella asentía.

—Camine hacia una de las pequeñas mesas en la cual se encontraban unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, tome una al azar y la abrí rápidamente mientras cogía una copa la cual iba llenando con la bebida.

—Donde andas Isabella –susurraba tras tomar cada sorbo de la copa que ahora se encontraba casi vacía.

—¿No me presentaran?-chillo una voz demasiado conocida debo agregar esa era...¡AH! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?.

—Su alteza real, la princesa, Alice Masen – escuche la voz de uno de los guardias de la puerta decir mientras abrían la puerta, solté la copa de mi mano que se rompió al caer contra el duro piso.

—Preferiría Brandon –dijo nuevamente, ¡Ja! Brandon ,si claro... Cuantos darían su vida por tener el apellido Masen mientras que ella lo menospreciaba.

—Disculpe, Su alteza real, la princesa Alice Bran…

—Ya, ya no os acomplejéis, Llamen a la princesa Isabella la necesito de inmediato – ¿Isabella? Y ella para que quería hablar con Isabella.

—Por supuesto aunque creo que no se encuentra, pero entre princesa llamare a mis hombres a buscar por ella – dijo uno de los guardias.

—claro que esta… la reina Isabel me lo afirmo- dijo la enana, me acerque más al lugar por donde hablaban, soldado iba a hablar cuando me vio y callo.

—Lo sentimos pero ella no se encuentra…-Dije con voz dura, no pretendía ser nada agradable ¡Ja! Y para nada lo seria, observe como ella abría los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de verme aquí, ¡Ha, ha hermanita esta sí que no te la esperabas eh!

— ¿Qué vez? –dije cuando su mirada se hizo demasiado duradera.

—Y-yo, necesito hablar con La pri-incesa –musito sin mirarme.

— ¿Qué tramáis hermana mía?- dije adornando la frase con un toque de amargo afecto.

—S-sabes que yo no soy tu hermana – dijo negándose.

—Lo eres, hermanita- susurre en su oído, vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ¡Que llorona!

—Llámala –dijo parecía que trataba de no gritarme o no llorar ¿cuál era la real?

—Ella no ha llegado-mentí alejándome levemente

— ¿Cómo que no? – pregunto casi con alteración.

—Acabo de venir de hablar con la reina Isabel y me dijo que Isabella vendría aquí, así que no mientas –inquirió arrugando la nariz con repugnancia.

—Lose pero ella no ha llegado –dije lentamente para que entendiera bien ¿así se le habla a los que no entienden o con gritos?.

—No me mientas... – dijo mirándome fijamente, se veía muy chistosa a decir verdad, parecía un duendecito con la nariz arrugada y los ojos fríos.

—Bueno, te diré lo que se pero dime ¿para que la buscas? – pregunte, ya no servía pelear.

—Necesito hablarle –dijo con abstinencia, ¿no podía explicármelo? ¿Para qué lo hacía?

—Ella no te conoce -murmure

—Eso no importa –respondió

—Eres una extraña para ella –respondí para alejarla.

—Soy tu hermana –Ha, ¿hermana? Hace un momento había dicho que no lo era ¿o había oído mal?

—Hace un momento dijiste que no lo eras – dije amargamente.

—Acabo de cambiar de opinión -¿es cree rebelde o qué?

—Pues muy tarde… el tren Masen se acaba de ir y tu no estás en el – dije, oh si esa frase me causaba un tanto de risa lo había oído antes de algunos compañeros cuando éramos pequeños.

—No te entiendo ¿sabes?- pregunto

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¿Por qué me tratas así?, se supone que la que debería estar enojada soy yo _NO TU_ – dijo mientras me apuntaba firmemente con un níveo dedo.

—Quizá –dije levantando las cejas con simpleza, ella suspiro fuertemente y respondió.

—Siempre me has tratado mal.. –dijo ¿acaso eso la hería?, yo no tenía ninguna culpa con el amargo pasado que habíamos pasado y su llegada cuando formo parte de mi familia al ser adoptada había causado en mi familia algo irremediable para mi más que todo su mayor error fue casarse con ese tipo rubio, Jasper, frio violento se que muchas veces ella callaba los múltiples golpes que le propinaba, lo sé, lo es todo... Todo lo que me ocultaba lo sabía y me enojaba que jamás me lo contara que me ignorara, ella sabía que estaría aquí siempre pero jamás me había pedido ayuda y eso cerraba el cariño que le tenía.

—_Mama ¿donde está Alice?-pregunte curioso al no verla_

—_Se fue con su esposo hijo –respondió mi madre inquieta_

—_¿a su casa?- pregunte, hay que tonto ¿era obvio no?._

—_Si hijo –respondió _

— _¿Puedo ir?-musite animado, hacia una semana que no veía a mi hermana y ya la extrañaba mucho._

—_Claro, pero ve con Nicolás para que te cuide-dijo_

—_Mama no soy ningún niño –exclame _

—_Así me ahorraras una preocupación –se explico, suspire expirando fuertemente._

—_Está bien- cedí _

—_Nicolás acompaña a Edward a casa de su hermana por favor –dijo, Nicolás asintió mientras nos encaminábamos hacia los caballos para ir a los terrenos de la nueva casa de mi hermana._

— _¿No sería bueno que llames por ella?-pregunto Nicolás_

—_No, déjame darle una sorpresa –dije divertido._

—_Uhm –estaba dudando, era mejor convencerlo antes que se cierre por completo y me dé un rotundo no._

—_Vamos Nick no seas aburrido –casi suplique _

—_Está bien esperare aquí mientras tú vas pero procura no demorar mucho –inquirió clandestinamente._

—_Ok –respondí inquieto, mientras casi corría hacia la puerta del palacio._

—_Eh Edward –dijo de repente, voltee a mirarlo – Dale un doble susto por parte mía –dijo guiñándome el ojos, reí asintiendo._

_Camine hacia dentro del palacio, era muy raro que no hubiera ningún vigilante por aquí ¿los habían botado?, pare abruptamente mis pensamientos al oír un chillido agudo... __**Alice**__, pensé casi con alegría hasta que oí un sollozo ¿que estaba sucediendo aquí?_

— _¿Alice?-dije corriendo hacia el lugar del cual se oía el sollozo cuando de repente escuche como algo se rompía, corrí aun más rápido hacia el lugar y lo que vi me dejo impactado._

_Era Alice, mi hermana, mi hermanita tirada sobre el piso con sus ropas rotas y unos golpes sobre el rostro mientras sollozaba con real tristeza, sentí como la furia se apoderaba de mi y todo se volvió rojo iba caminar hacia dentro a buscar al maldito que le había hecho eso cuando un fuerte brazo me cubrió el cuello y una mano tapo mi boca._

—_Tú hablas y yo la mato- susurro en mi oído con voz macabra, cerré los ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas calientes caer por mis mejillas, odiaba sentirme impotente y mucho más si estaban haciéndole daño a mi hermanita. ¡Alice!- quería gritarle pero la quería demasiado como para arriesgar su vida._

—Tú te lo buscas –inquirí, sabía que estaba siendo muy duro pero prefería ser así aunque Alice me odie a que me quiera tanto como para obligarme a darme un apretón de manos con el animal que tenía como esposo.

—No es cierto –Negó ¿como podía ser tan hipócrita?

—Sí lo es… tú te lo buscas…-dije mientras el dolor iba incrementando.

—Edward, una cosa es que me odies por algo que no se mientras que otra es que sea por algo que he hecho sabiéndolo…

—No te odio –la interrumpí de repente ¿en verdad pensaba eso de mi?.

—Entonces.. ¿Por qué me tratas así?-dijo triste, estuve a punto de correr a abrazarla pero me contuve a ella le gustaba que la traten con frialdad ¿no?, porque eso era lo que siempre buscaba en su esposo asi que no sería la excepción hasta que admita su error.

—Algún día te lo aclarare…aunque quizá debas preguntar a tu querido Jasper –respondí –ya que él sabe el porqué nuestra discusión –dije bajo mi aliento.

—¿Jasper?, el no tiene nada que ver con esto- Y que me parta un rayo mil veces ¿Como podía defenderlo?

—Oh no, claro que no – dije irónico

—No entien…- iba a decir cuando un chirrido proveniente de las puertas nos hizo pegar un salto de repente, mire inquieto hacia la puerta ...era Isabella con el patán de Alec que sonreía a más no poder, sentí como nuevamente una fuerza tremenda bajaba a mis puños preparándolos para darle un golpe y borrar su estúpida despampanante sonrisa

—¿Alec?- pregunte sacándome de dudas al oir su voz responder de inmediato.

—Hola Eddie… -dijo mientras yo miraba a Isabella que se sonrojo de inmediato aun sin verme- eh Hola Princesa Alice – dijo Alec acercándose haciéndole reverencia.

—Hola Alec... – dijo Alice distraída desde el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice iba mirando a Isabella.

— ¿Tu eres Isabella?-dijo casi con admiración

—Sí, ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Isabella con un raro tono de ..._celos_.

—Alice – respondió ella sonriéndole hasta ahora no podia entender.. ¿qué era lo que quería con Isabella?

—¿Isabella?- dije haciendo que perdiera de vista a Alice. – Al fin llegaste y vaya que no estuviste mal acompañada – musite mientras fruncía al ceño y Alec me guiñaba un ojo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aun mas mirando atentamente a Isabella que se empezaba a sonrojar.

¡Hola!, estoy contenta xq el capitulo me salio largo (jaja.. ia see me emociono por cualquier cosa) pero creo que este capitulo es uno de los pocos con los que haciendolos me siento comoda y eso es como un gran respiro.

Solo espero que les haya gustado..

¿Review? :(


	13. EPOV II

**dDisclaimer: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola, bueno hay una notita importante abajo del cap, les agradeceria muchos que se pasen a leerla._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anteriormente...**_

— _¿Tu eres Isabella?-dijo casi con admiración_

—_Sí, ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Isabella con un raro tono de ...__celos__._

—_Alice – respondió ella sonriéndole hasta ahora no podía entender.. ¿qué era lo que quería con Isabella?_

—_¿Isabella?- dije haciendo que perdiera de vista a Alice. – Al fin llegaste y vaya que no estuviste mal acompañada – musite mientras fruncía al ceño y Alec me guiñaba un ojo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aun mas mirando atentamente a Isabella que se empezaba a sonrojar._

* * *

**12avo Capitulo**

**EDWARD POV**

—E-eh ,pues e-estuvimo.. –la escuche excusarse mientras mi mirada sobre ella se iba suavizando.

—Yo la encontré Edward,… hermano –dijo Alec encogiéndose de Hombros

—Si, de eso me di cuenta, gracias – dije irónicamente, ¡Tonto!, como si eso mejorara las cosas.

— ¿Celoso?- pregunto Alec mirándome desafiante, esto era raro el tan amigo mío que era claro que sin tener en cuenta que era de esos hombres tan cursis como le decís.

— ¿Celoso YO? –pregunte firmemente aunque algo en mi interior gritaba que mentía.

—Bueno, si me permites Isabella, me agradaría hablar contigo.. –escuche decir a Alice.

— ¿Hablar de que? –pregunto curiosa -¿Te conozco?-dijo educadamente

—Alice... –dije con tono de advertencia, ¿de que se suponía que quería hablarle?

—No, pero… te vengo a hablar sobre un tema... Confidencial y…

— ¿Quieres que hablemos en privado?- adivino bella

—Así es- afirmo el duende.

—Esta bien, ¿en don...?

—Vallamos afuera..En el campo, ahí podríamos hablar tranquilamente

—Claro – asintió, Alice mientras la observaba frunciendo el ceño, dejándome junto a Alec en la cabaña, escuche un fuerte suspiro y voltee a encarar a Alec con una ceja alzada.

—Es muy bella... Preciosa debo admitir y es... –comento mientras observaba el lugar por donde se habían ido.

—Mía – complete encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ni siquiera le prestas atención – dijo Alec, ¿quien dice que no? Claro aparte de el, ya que la tengo vigilada todos los días solo ella no lo sabe eh y algunas personas o mejor dicho nadie lo sabe.

—Es mía, se casara conmigo –dije tratando de no mostrar mucho interés

— ¿Que?- pregunto Alec, hay pobre chico seguro ya se había hecho ilusiones con Bella.

— ¿No te lo conto?- pregunte por una parte me agradaba la idea y por otra me molestaba ¿no se suponía que el matrimonio era muy importante para las mujeres y... Eso?

—No, quizá lo olvido...Así como a ti… pronto– inquirió, suspire fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños.

—Edward, sabes que no tiene nada de malo que te enamores...-dijo dé repente sorprendiéndome.

—Mira, yo NO estoy enamorado de Isabella ¿Lo entiendes?-inquirí frustrado, es que ¿ya nadie me cree?.

— ¿Porque lo niegas? Se que te comportas así porque la quieres.. o quizá sea algo mas fuerte, quizá.. La ames –susurro haciendo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—No el amo -asegure

—Claro, porque te amas mucho mas a ti ¿verdad?, por eso tanto te gusta que tus amantes te llamen hermoso mientras estas con cada una de ellas ¿no? –pregunto

— ¿Eso te duele? –pregunte ¿que tanto se metía?, es mi vida, de Isabella no suya.

—Si, me duele porque le haces daño a ella ¿como podéis ser tan tonto Edward?, te dejas llevar por la belleza de muchas damas y ese es tu mayor problema que solo piensas en lo físico ¡No piensas en el amor!.

—Hay si hasta pareces gay diciendo eso –dije irónicamente.

—Lo vez, tratas de herirme Edward pero ¿sabes?.. yo ya madure sin embargo tu te sigues portando como un niño que cada día quiere diferentes juguetes pero ¡Por Dios!, ¿no te haz dado cuenta que Isabella no es ningún juguete?, ¿te has dado cuenta que ella también tiene sentimientos?..

—A ella al igual que a mi solo le interesa lo físico –aclare y si que tenia toda la razón.

—No es así –aseguro el, ¿porque tenia tanto afán por probar que soy el malo de la película?

—Lo es, si no ¿porque se afano tan rápido de mi como todas las demás?- dije recordando como se desmayo el primer día al verme.

—_Edward, puedes ir a buscar a Isabella seguro ya debe estar bajando –inquirió la reina Isabel._

—_Claro su majestad-musite mientras subía las escaleras, a lo lejos pude distinguir a una bella muchacha que se acercaba a paso ligero por el camino hacia las escaleras, Isabella –pensé sonriente, era muy bonita, no lo podía negar pero seguro que si a escuchado de mi caerá a mis pies._

_Camine por detrás suyo y la cogí de atrás por la cintura, ella volteo asustada, esperaba que gritase y así al menos me demostraría que le asustaba un completo desconocido sin embargo su reacción fue diferente._

—_Hola –susurre observándola como miraba tan atentamente cada fracción de mi rostro, sonreí ocultando mi desagrado y ella levanto una mano colocándola atrás de mi cabello mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, cerro los ojos y la sentí desvanecerse._

—Ella te ama –dijo nuevamente

—No es así, ella me quiere porque todas lo hacen

—Claro que no -negó

—Y tu ¿que tanto la defiendes?- pregunte mientras el escondía la mirada.

—Oh ya veo Tu estas enamorado de Isabella ¿no?-pregunte, era tan obvio.

—A diferencia tuya yo si la quiero, siempre lo hice–dijo con la frente en alto.

—Tranquilo que después que me de un heredero la botare como a las demás

—No te atreverás Edward –dijo mientras cerraba los puños

— ¿Quieres apostar? –pregunte

—Te estas comportando como un patán...

— ¿Sabes que? No me importa –aclare mientras el fruncía el ceño – Por cierto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Adios –dije mientras abría las puertas saliendo se la cabaña, sin querer volver.

Salí de la cabaña hecho un caos ¿a quien podía mentir?, yo quería a Isabella, la quiero pero ella a mi no porque ¿como amar a alguien que recién conoces y que no ves seguido?, aclarar que fue como una prueba el no visitarla es muy obvio ¿no?, porque no podemos correspondernos hasta el matrimonio y los hombres tienen necesidades aunque aun hay algo que nadie sabe ni lo sabrá y que aunque piensen que soy un patán yo se que no lo soy, porque para mi una mujer es muy especial.

Si ella supiera que yo la vigilaba inclusive antes de que me conociera y eso que fue por mera casualidad cuando la vi de pequeña en un parque, mi madre también la vio y de ahí vino su afán de hacer que me case con ella claro también teniendo en cuenta las tierras de su padre.

Observe como iba caminando sola, seguro Alice ya se había ido.

Corrí acercándome.

—¿A donde vais? –pregunte haciéndola saltar, dé repente volteo mirándome directo a la cara cosa que se estaba volviendo algo incomoda, fruncí el ceño.

—A-ah... yo ya me voy –se apresuro a responder

—N-no espera -la pare

—Lo siento, en serio pero ya me voy mi madre se enojara –se excuso, oh claro ahora no tiene tiempo pero para Alec si ¿no?

—Esta bien, vallamos por allá–dije señalando una parte del campo, mientras sentía mi rostro calentarse.

—Entonces...-decía ella

—Bella ¿caminarías más rápido?-solté educadamente, mi idea era hacerla sentir del mismo modo que me hizo sentir con Alec.

—Esta bien aunque aun no se a donde me llevas y porque te portas así conmigo, no he hecho nada malo –musito, esta bien ahora me doy cuenta que es algo dramática.

—No, claro que no vuestra majestad –dije irónicamente.

—No te comportes así

— ¿Así como? – pregunte con una mueca de aburrimiento en la cara.

—Así... tan sarcástico así ta-an..

— ¿Tan que? –pregunto observándola con una ceja alzada

— ¡Así de… CELOSO!- chillo, ok, quizá eso se estaba volviendo algo notorio, tenia que hacer algo y es que no quiero que se crea la dueña de mi vida.

—No inventes Isabella ..–dije su nombre completo que en realidad era muy hermoso, quizá si teníamos una hija podría colocarle ese nombre. -.. Que yo celoso no estoy de nadie, menos de Alec que se atreve a coquetear con 'usted' –dijo con superioridad.

—Bien, pero para que lo sepa _Edward_, yo nunca dije que usted le tenga celos a Alec, es su problema que su conciencia actué por si sola –dijo fufando.

—Espera, tenéis razón lo siento quizá si este algo celoso –era raro decirlo —pero entienda que para mi es difícil que eso pase –estaba siendo sincero ¡Puaj!.

—Oh es que a don perfecto nunca le pasan cosas así, es que es tan confiado que jamás pensaría que alguien podría cambiarlo o conseguirse diferentes amantes como le plazca así como el hace con muchas mujeres ¿cierto?- pregunto dejándome atónito -¡Por Dios!, como si fuera tan tonta como para cambiarlo –escuche su susurro.

—No sabría que esperar de usted Isabella, por eso soy tan desconfiado y si será mi esposa pues me debe respeto –dije un poco mas serio.

—Pues respeto guarda respeto y usted no me respeta –dijo levantando ambas cejas.

—Claro que la respeto –Lo hacia, si.

— ¡NO MIENTA!, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme del respeto? ¡Usted!, ¡TU! Que tantas mujeres que te satisfacen tienes mientras yo como una tonta esperando al primer amor estaba para con el compartir mi único tesoro que jamás, jamás e dado mientras que a la persona a la que se lo voy a dar ¡No se lo merece! ¿Sabes acaso como se siente?, ¿sabes como se siente recibir noticias de que te están engañando? De que tu futuro esposo no te visita por estar con sus amantes –dijo, me daba tantas ganas de responderle suavemente como debía pero aun necesitaba guardar la compostura, la cogí de la nuca mientras la acercaba a mi rostro.

—Se supone que hoy seria un día para recordar y ya estamos peleando–susurre contra su rostro.

—Pues lo recordaras usted oh príncipe Edward, ya que será una de las pocas veces que experimento los celos –susurro mordiéndose fuertemente el labio.

—De hecho lo recordare por ser nuestro primer beso-dije mientras observaba sus labios que se encontraban rojos debido a las fuertes mordeduras que les había dado.

—¿Qu…?- pregunto mientras le respondía con un beso, cogí delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos mientras sin permiso alguno la besaba suavemente explorando su boca con la lengua, sus inexpertos labios recibieron desconcertados mis besos pero luego respondió casi con lujuria.

—Bella –susurre cuando sentí su respiración acelerada.

—Mm

—Vámonos –dije mientras me separaba de ella para cogerla de la mano, lamentaba tanto que este fuera una de las pocas muestras de afecto que recibiría por parte mía ,pero es que yo necesito algo mas que simples besos y es algo que ella no podrá darme.

—Ni creas que con un beso se arreglara todo – dijo mientras soltaba mi mano con algo de trabajo.

—Parece que estas muy a la defensiva –respondi

— ¿Pues que esperabas, que después de casi un mes que no nos vemos te reciba con ramos de flores? pues estas muy equivocado –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, sonreí, parecía una adorable gatita de ojos chocolate, ¿raro no?

—Pues eso hubiera servido –susurre mientras pensaba en su reacción, sentí golpe en la cabeza voltee a observarla sorprendido, ¡Nadie me había golpeado en mi santa vida!.

—Auch –dije aunque a decir verdad si me había dolido un poco - mi bella princesa me golpea valla vida que me espera –dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa que al parecer funciono ya que una mueca se fue asomando a su rostro.

—Pues si te lo buscas mas te vale que te consigas una armadura o terminaras morado… _cara de bebe_ –dijo, eh ¿me había dicho cara de bebe?, reí mientras ella caminaba en silencio con una media sonrisa.

El silencio me ponía nervioso así que decidí hablar, ademas me gustaba la melodía de su voz.

—Bella –murmure lentamente mientras ella respondía incoherente.

—Ya… e-estas calmada –dije pausadamente

— ¿Tu que crees?-dijo sarcásticamente mientras me observaba aun caminando con sus orbes marrones.

—Uhm, pues con lo poco que te estoy conociendo me sorprendes mas cada segundo que paso contigo así que no se que podría esperar de ti –dije con una mezcla de frustración y admiración.

—Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo despacio, esto me ponía nervioso ya que no quería darle la impresión equivocada y parecía que ya lo había hecho.

—Claro –dije mientras el temor me iba carcomiendo.

—¿T-tu me eres infiel?- dijo cautelosamente, aguante la respiración por unos segundos sin saber que responder, sabia que le había dado la idea no tan equivocada pero al menos eso quería pensar y ahora ambos lo pagaríamos.

—Nunca te he sido infiel Bella –inquirí mientras observaba su rostro sorprendido con una sonrisa.

—No me mientas –dijo exaltada.

—Bella no te tengo porque aclarar nada –musite sin mirarla.

—Claro que si –dijo mientras yo sentía un leve codazo en las costillas, mire hacia otro lado olvidando mis propios sentimientos antes de voltear a hablarle.

—Nosotros no somos nada –aclare observando como su rostro se descomponía lentamente.

—Pero estamos comprometidos –susurro

—Si pero ..Dime ¿Cómo te puedo ser infiel si ni siquiera somos novios?-eso era cierto al cien por ciento.

—Pero…- sentí el coraje invadirme por hacerle daño pero no daría vuelta atrás, necesito mas que solo cariño que era lo que ella me daría si aceptaba quererla.

—Bella, yo jamás te he dicho que seas mi novia así que nunca te engañe, jamás… tu eres la que se hizo la ensoñación sin mas ya que yo jamás estuve contigo

—Pero, tus padres… -dijo confusa

—Pueden decir lo que sea pero seré yo el que diga el si, no ellos

—Edward tu ..-quedo callada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez igual que su respiración desigualada.

—Lo siento Bella pensé que éramos amigos –murmure

—Eres… ¡Despreciable! , ¿Por qué me besaste entonces? –chillo

—Bella… ese es mi saludo personal –murmure sin saber su reacción, al momento vi su mano volar a mi mejilla indecisa.

—Eres un cerdo –dije mientras el colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla a la altura de la cachetada que le había propinado.

—Bella pero no entiendes tu… -ya no tenia palabras, era mejor callar.

—Entiendo lo que haces ¡Eres un estúpido enfermo!, acababas de besarme ¿no podías esperar otro momento para malograrme el día? ¿Es que no puedes al menos decirme por una vez que me quieres? –me dolían sus palabras pero quizá sea cierto y quizá me haya convertido en un enfermo psicópata.

—No es propio de un príncipe el mentir –dije, la vi derrumbarse ahí y algo romperse en mi, eran sus ojos anhelados en lagrimas que observaban el piso estupefactos mientras respiraba acompasadamente.

—Lo que no es propio en un príncipe es hacer llorar a una mujer –susurro observándome.

—No tengo la culpa que malinterpretes por tratar de ser educado –dije tratando de ser duro.

— ¿EDUCADO?, ¿educado es eso?- pregunto mientras un rechinido se escuchaba salir de sus dientes.

—A muchas damas no les molesta para nada –murmure sabiendo que oiria.

—Eso es porque yo no soy una de las prostitutas a las que pruebas como tu comida de cada día

—Eso es porque aun no encuentro la adecuada –dije sin poder ignorar sus palabras.

— ¿Lo saben tus padres?-pregunto mientras se me congelaban las emociones ¿le diría? ¿Seria capaz?.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿Qué ahora Serás tu la que les valla con el cuento? -pregunte

—No, aunque debería ya que no tienen ni el mínimo pensamiento de que eres así seguro han de pensar que eres un excelente hijo cuando en realidad... solo eres la vergüenza de ahí –dijo sin caminar para luego salir corriendo lejos mío.

Ahora tenia una pregunta importante que se formulaba en mi mente Y es que _...¿Soy un monstruo?, porque así me siento_, observe como la carroza se iba con Isabella en ella sintiéndome incapaz de no poder ir a traerla.

Mire hacia atrás ,lo ultimo que recuerdo es un puño frente a mi rostro y a alguien susurrar _Lo siento._

* * *

**NOTA "MUY" IMPORTANTE:**

Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado pero tuve unos _problemas_ y bueno me gustaría contarles algo... Em.. Hable con mi mama hace unos días y me conto que a el esposo de su amiga lo _**atropello una moto**_ , que tuvo _**una hemorragia**_ y ahora se encuentra en _**estado de coma.**_

**Es muy triste lo que le a pasado y** **me gustaría pedirles de corazón realmente su ayuda**, no de dinero ni nada.. **con una oración basta**, pónganse en el lugar de la esposa de Jorge (su esposa se llama Liz) , **Tan solo** **les pido sus buenos deseos y su oración.**

Ellos se encuentran en Italia junto a mi mama, mi tía y algunos familiares.

Ellos han realizado una misa hace dos días, así que solo les pido sus buenos deseos. :)

De antemano:

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

* * *

_**Respecto al capitulo..**_

Pues verán.. Este es uno de los capitulos mas largo que he hecho y seguro se han dado cuenta que es porque aquí hay dos capítulos (que están en el BePOV o AuPOV) .. y pues lo he hecho porque siento que he aplazado demasiado algunas cosas que deberían salir ya mismo.. Así que les comunico que ya en menos de tres capítulos se hará la boda de Edward y Bella.. (: .

_): ¿Review? :)_


	14. Melancolía

**Disclaimer: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

¡Hola!, lamento la tardanza.. en fin aqui les dejo el cap.

* * *

**Capitulo 13 – Melancolía**

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora tenia una pregunta importante que se formulaba en mi mente Y es que..._¿Soy un monstruo?, porque así me siento_, observe como la carroza se iba con Isabella en ella sintiéndome incapaz de no poder ir a traerla.

Mire hacia atrás ,lo ultimo que recuerdo es un puño frente a mi rostro y a alguien susurrar _Lo siento._

Sentí algo mojado pasar por mi mejilla, me queje dolía un poco, cogí la mano que hacia eso mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Q-que?

—Edward, lo siento –escuche nuevamente, voltee y ahí estaba ese infeliz, Alec.

— ¿Porque se supone que me golpeaste?

— ¡Eres un tonto!

— ¿Viste todo? –adivine pensando en la discusión con bella, el asintió – Chismoso –murmure mientras el bufaba, suspire sin prestarle atención mirando el techo de la cabaña en la que estábamos.

— ¡¿Y que no harás nada? –grito haciéndome brincar.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Se que quieres a Bella, ¿es que te quedaras aquí mirando el sucio techo?

—No, luego iré a mi cama..

— ¡MALDITA SEA EDWARD! ¿Tengo que propinarte otro puñete para que comprendas?

— ¿Que?

— ¡Anda a buscarla! –grito despavorido

— ¿Yo?

—Si grandísimo..

— ¡Oye, oye!.. Yo pensaba ir –dije encogiéndome de hombros

— ¿Ah, si?

—Claro... Es una sorpresa –dije sonriendo

—Oh claro

—Claro, entonces... ¿te gustaría beber una copa?

—Edward, tu te mareas rápidamente, mejor no bebas nada de licor o luego no podrás ir a casa de Bella –dijo sínicamente.

—No seas aburrido, igual iré pero como dije antes, es una sorpresa.

—Este bien, solo un traguito

**BELLA POV**

Baje rápidamente de la carroza al llegar a casa, ignorando y gritando para alejar a cada persona que veía, inclusive veía como algunos sirvientes se escondían mientras caminaba, corrí a mi recamara cerrando la puerta del todo, a los veinte minutos escuche unos golpes llamar, no conteste hasta que se acentuaron.

— ¿Que? –casi grite enojada abriendo la puerta visualizando a una sirvienta afuera.

—L-lo siento señorita yo. No. Pretendía. Molestarla es que su madre la llama, en verdad lo lamento –se excuso mientras se inclinaba levemente visiblemente incomoda.

—No te disculpes, es mi culpa regrese de muy mal humor y ahora me estoy desquitando con cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino –lo lamente tras un suspiro, odiaba aceptarlo.

— ¡Isabella! –escuche la voz enojada de mi madre mientras la sirvienta se alejaba.

— ¿Que sucede mama?

— ¿Como que. Que sucede?, es que no es obvio. Estas tratando mal a todo mundo ¿que pasa contigo mi Bella? –pregunto mientras su tono de voz iba bajando observando mis ojos con inquietud.

—No me pasa nada mama –susurre ingresando a mi habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ella coloco su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera, entro deliberadamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Que te sucede? ¿Sabes que en tan solo dos días te casaras verdad? –pregunto, suspire fuertemente.

— Es que estoy cansada de esto –ignore lo que había dicho antes, no quería hablar de la boda.

— ¿De que o... Quien? –adivino.

—Edward, de el –susurre

— ¿Ahora que sucedió? pensé que hoy arreglarían las cosas –murmuro para si misma.

— ¿Que?

—Es que se supone que hoy arreglarían todo eso –respondió nuevamente

—No importa ya, quizá se deba cancelar la boda y listo –me encogí de hombros

— ¡Isabella! –chillo

—Mama, todos sabemos que esto no durara. Yo siempre sola malhumorada mientras el. Como un mujeriego jamás me respetara –era cierto ya para que negar.

—Hija, ¿sabes? Cuando conocí a tu padre el era un chico demasiado libertino, zumbón y algo presumido .cuando nos casamos el se comportaba igual aunque con mi frialdad fue cambiando para bien debo agregar –inquirió sonriente sin mirarme.

—Si. ahora veo que tan bien cambio convirtiéndose en un gruñón tremendo peor que ogro –musite sintiendo un escalofrió pasar por mi columna, escuche su risa y voltee a observarla.

—No Bells es que al tenerte a ti le fue duro convertirse en padre y optar esa postura aunque lo hizo para ayudarte a ser una mujer de valor y aun lo hace porque el aun no entiende que ya creciste que teme que te vallas aunque sabe que lo harás trata de no recordarlo

—No lo se mama yo...

— Mira lo que trato de decirte es que Edward no cambiara solo, tu debes interferir en ello y debes ser fuerte porque habrán muchas cosas que seguro te dolerán y molestaran pero.. Aun así se paciente Bells, no quiero verte sufrir –musito besando mi frente.

—Ahora, vamos a almorzar que..

—Mi padre esta impaciente –concluí mientras ella sonreía apenada asintiendo, lo conocía tan bien. Caminamos hacia el comedor donde se encontraban mis padres y unos cuantos sirvientes parados con algunos platos y ollas.

—Isabella te anduvimos esperando –inquirió mi padre

—Si, hola a ti también –susurre, mi madre apretó mi mano.

— ¿Porque demoraste tanto? –pregunto el, me encogí de hombros.

—Tuvimos una charla –interrumpió mi madre mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas dispuestas a comer.

—Oh vaya, eso es bueno –dijo el, mientras una pequeña arruga surcaba su frente.

— ¿De que. Charlaron? –pregunto minutos después, fruncí el ceño mientras masticaba la comida de mi cuchara.

—De nada importante querido –respondió mi madre, solté un suspiro.

— ¿De la boda? –interrumpió mi padre dirigiéndose a mi ignorando la respuesta anterior de mi madre y algunas cuantas miradas asesinas que veía de reojo que le daba.

—No quiero casarme –respondí antes de meter otra cuchara de comida a mi boca, masticándola.

— ¿Haz enloquecido?.. –hablo con voz fría, lo ignore sabia que se enojaría pero lo ignore también.

— ¡Isabella, decidme que no habláis en serio! –insistió

—Hablo en serio –respondí, escuche como un plato de cayo al piso, levante rápidamente la mirada.

—Querido –hablo mi madre.

—Pero ¿estas loca muchacha?, ¡Te casaras! ¿como se supone que cambiaste de opinión? Antes estabas tan feliz por eso y ahora sin embargo estas tan mal educada, ya ni te reconozco ¿eres mi hija acaso?.. ¡No se hija de quien serás! Te casaras porque yo lo digo, ¡En esta casa se hace lo que yo digo! –rugió enojado, sentí mis mejillas arder por la furia y mis ojos empaparse de lagrimas.

—¡Charlie, cállate! –dijo mi madre mientras tomaba mi mano.

— ¡No me casare!, estoy cansada de esto... ¿Porque me mandas?, es mi vida no la suya padre ¡acaso a usted también le obligaron a casarse con mi madre! –chille y el levanto la mano dispuesto a pegarme.

— ¿Como te atreves a levantarme la voz? –hablo con voz fría como el hielo.

— ¡Cállense los dos! –grito la fuerte voz de mi madre, mi padre se levanto alejando fuertemente su silla mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacia afuera dejándonos solas.

—Hija... –susurro mi madre acercándose a mi

—Ahora no, discúlpame –susurre con voz rota mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, que al llegar azote mientras la aseguraba para que nadie ingrese.

¿Como pudo llegar a tal extremo de decirme todo eso? ¡Es mi padre! –pensé mientras me ponía de cuclillas a orillas de mi cama.

Me arrastre hacia el medio de mi cama con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro mientras me echaba y arropaba, escuche unas cuantas veces como alguien tocaba la puerta pero los ignore tratando de dormir.

Trataba de soñar con algo mejor, con un día mejor en el cual Edward me amase y me tratase con amor y fidelidad, pero solo era un sueño nada más.

— _¡Isabella ,prometida mía esto va para ti, querida mía!_ –escuche un grito melancólico, me removí en mi cama, seguro fue imaginación mía. – _¡__Sieeeee-ento que mi día se nubló__,Siento que mis ojos vuelven a llo-oraaaaa-ar ..Siento que me abraza el dolooooo-or__, __y que no me deeee-eja respirar__!_ –salte de mi cama rápidamente buscando el lugar de donde venia tanto lloriqueo.

Corrí a la puerta pero ¿y si era un ratero o asesino?

Me asome a ventana mientras los colores se iban de mi cara, con un gran sombrero de mariachi estaba ahí, era..._¡Edward!_

* * *

_Jaja.. chan chan chan chaaaan.. XD_

_¿les gusto el cap? Espero que si! ;D_

_Bueno estoy pasando pidiendoles un grandisimo favor_

_Como muchas personas sabran estoy en el concurso de Mi amad0 BFF!._

_**Les agradeceria un millon que se pasen por mi O.S. y me digan si les gusta, link:**__ http :/ www. fanfiction .net/s/6116656/1/ La_Apuesta (sin espacios)_

_Si les gusta les agradeceria mucho que me obsequien un voto, en mi perfil esta el link a el contest.¡De antemano Muchisimas Gracias!._

_Uhm porcierto.. _siento como que me estan dejando abandonada_.. _ya no recibo reviews_.. :( (recibo una cuarta parte que antes).. _**sus rr me motivan a que pliiis**_.. :_

_**¿Me dejan review?**_


	15. Sonríe

**Disclaimer: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban cap. hoy? XD... bueno no las aburro, aquí el capitulo 14.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 - Sonr****íe**

_Corrí a la puerta pero ¿y si era un ratero o asesino?_

_Me asome a ventana mientras los colores se iban de mi cara, con un gran sombrero de mariachi estaba ahí, era... ¡Edward!_

Abrí los ojos como platos al verlo ahí, cantando o mejor dicho gritando desafinado, me causaba tanta ternura, risa y cólera.

En cualquier momento mis padres podían levantarse y nos matarían a ambos, a el por despertarlos y a mi por ser el motivo porque los haya despertado.

Lo observe nuevamente mientras reía por lo bajo, se veia tan tierno como un niño pequeño.

—_Perdóname, perdóname...Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar, si vuelves, El tiempo corre y no pretende descansar, pero mi vida se detuvo en tu mirar –_cantaba.

Corrí hacia las escaleras hasta el primer piso afuera, había un guardia que intentaba callar a Edward pero que aunque no sabia porque lo habían de haber dejado ingresar aunque e de suponer que no lo dejarían entrar si el no fuera príncipe y mi futuro esposo.

—Señor por favor debe retirarse, despertaran al Rey, a la Reina y a la princesa –insistía el guardia.

—Ya te dije... Mi a-amig-o Pablito-o que y-yo e aquí no me etiro–(ya te dije mi amigo Pablito que yo de aquí no me retiro), dijo señalando con un dedo mi recamara entonces me di cuenta que apenas y se podia parar, ¡Estaba borracho!.. si mi padre lo veía así lo mandaría a decapitar.

—C-cálmate Pablo aquí estoy, yo me lo llevo –dije señalándolo, vi como Edward al verme formo una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

—Isabella –recito como una poesía, _vaya al menos puede decir mi nombre_- pensé irónicamente por lo borracho que estaba.

—A-aquí estoy –tartamudee sorprendida cuando se lanso a abrazarme.

—¿Isha porque te juite afi? – (Isa porque te fuiste así), pregunto incoherente, lo mire burlonamente mientras lo llevaba por los jardines.

—Señorita Isabella –llamo Pablo

— ¿Si?

— ¿Y que hago con el otro?

— ¿que otro? –pregunte perpleja, ¿que. No había venido solo?.

—El –dijo señalando un cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba hipando, me acerque jaloneando a Edward, era.. Alec.

—Oh _mierda_ -musite encolerizada, Pablo abrió los ojos como platos al oírme decir eso, reí por lo bajo .Alec y Edward sacaban algo malo en mi.

— ¿Podéis dejar de mirar y traerlo al otro lado del jardín, para que mis padres no se den cuenta? –pregunté, el asintió colocando el cuerpo de Alec sobre su hombro.

— ¿Donde...?

—Mejor venid, llevémoslos a la habitación de huéspedes

—Bejita ¿o que t juitesh? –(Bellita ¿porque te fuistes?)pregunto nuevamente Edward acariciando mi mejilla, me sonroje de inmediato nunca habia sentido su tacto tan suave.

—E-eh, y-ya llegare-emos Edwa-ard –tartamudee ignorando su pregunta que casi ni habia entendido, vi como el cuerpo de Alec se iba moviendo sobre el hombro de Pablo.

— Eje jimpelguensa quino aji je borrajo –(Ese sin vergüenza vino así de borracho) hablo con los ojos cerrados –Y-yo le ije mi Bell, que no tome peo no me ejcuzo –(Yo le dije mi Bella, que no tome pero no me escucho) dijo elevando la cabeza mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador, rodee los ojos.

—No ee cherto – (no es cierto) respondió Edward, y de esa manera seguían discutiendo, Alec decía que le había dicho que no tome, Edward decía que mentía ya que estaba enamorado de mi, como habrán podido adivinar me sonroje constantemente aunque algunas veces reía.

—¿Behita, veda je tu me kees a mi? –(¿Bellita, verdad que tu me crees a mi?), había dicho ¿crees o quieres?.

—Y-yo...

— ¡Ha!, ela lo dua- (¡Ha!, ella lo duda) hablo Alec chiflándole, Edward frunció el ceñ dos parecían unos niños peleando por un juguete y es que así me sentía yo, como un juguete.

— ¡No!, yo canto mejor que 'El hermoso' –se burlaba Alec cuando ingresábamos a la habitación de huéspedes.

—Demuéstralo –decía Edward del cual su voz se volvía a escuchar mas clara.

—Esto va para mi amita Bella y para el adefesio de su 'Prometido' aprenda a cantar-Edward gruño -_Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañueeelioo de lágrimas de amores perdidos, Te recargaas en mi hombro tu llanto no cesaaa yo solo te acaricioo, Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientoos. Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo me pides mil consejos paraaa ,Protegerte de tu próximo encuentro-o –_cantaba Alec, y aunque sonaba algo vago realmente su voz era suave y firme a la vez una hermosa melodía. Sobresalió la sonora carcajada de Edward que reía como desquiciado ante el canto de Alec.

— ¡Oh cállate! –murmuro tras un bostezo al cual Alec respondió con un ronquido, era muy chistoso, en cuestión de segundos Alec había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Pablo.

—Pablo dejad al Príncipe Alec sobre la cama, luego te podrás retirar–el asintió mientras lo depositaba sobre esta.

—Pablo, le pediría que por favor no cuente esto a mis padres.-Asintió-Ahora puede retirarse, y así la habitación se quedo en silencio, sentí la mirada de Edward y voltee con curiosidad.

—¿Que..?- susurre cuando algo tibio y suave me callo abruptamente, sus labios estaban cerrados al igual que los míos, sentí un cosquilleo cuando acaricio mi labio inferior con su tibia legua pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrí mis labios correspondiendo tímidamente el beso, sentí el sabor alcohólico y mentolado en su suave beso, el con los ojos cerrados al igual que yo continuo el beso, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente queriendo salir de mi pecho.

El acaricio mi mejilla y con la otra mano acaricio mi cintura posando su mano ahí, beso mi mejilla bajando hacia mi cuello, con nuestras erróneas respiraciones nos separamos después de un momento, coloque tímidamente mi mano sobre su mejilla viendo sus ojos cerrarse por el cansancio y sueño.

—No Victoria –susurro dándome un casto beso para luego caer a mis brazos, lo observe helada ¿que había dicho?.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse me asome, eran algunos guardias, me pare dejando a Edward junto a Alec en la cama para luego cerrar la puerta tras mi corriendo hacia mi habitación, si ellos me veían no me harían caso como Pablo si no que le dirían a mis padres.

Me acurruque sobre mi cama cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward me había besado aunque había estado borracho esperaba con ansias besarlo nuevamente.

— ¡Isabella! –escuche los gritos de mi madre atras de la puerta, me levante perezosamente con algunos rayos de sol alumbrando mi habitación.

—Madre..

— ¡Oh, Isabella! Hija por favor necesito que bajes no quiero que te quedes aquí encerrada y mucho menos sola, te necesito abajo –casi suplico, fruncí el ceño –Además abajo hay una muchacha que te busca –exclamo.

— ¿A mi?¿Quien?

—Dice llamarse Victoria –respondió confundida.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia si estaba dormido o despierto, pero podía escuchar unos ligeros sollozos los cuales se iban acentuando cada segundo.

Abrí los ojos suavemente levantándome cautelosamente, mire a mi alrededor, ahí estaba una muchacha... Era Bella que sollozaba en un rincón alejada de lo demás, me aclare la garganta no quería molestarla pero ¿que podía haber hecho que solloce? Y mi mayor curiosidad era saber ¿que estaba haciendo YO aquí?.

—Bella .Hola, m yo...

— ¿Quien es Victoria? –hablo fríamente, sentí pánico.

—E-Eh ¿qu-uien Victo-oria?

—Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo Edward así que contestadme

—E-es la h-hija del Rey Carlos –respondí interrogativo, ella soltó un fuerte suspiro y una lágrima surcaba su parpado derecho.

— ¿Q-que?

—Edward, dejad de engañarme no soy tonta, se que pasaste la noche anterior con ella y que la citaste para la noche de ayer..

— ¿Como? –sabia que mentía pero no quería sus lagrimas.

—Ella vino –abrí los ojos de par en par.

— ¿E-eh?

—Ella vino aquí por la mañana, fue a tu casa pero al no encontrarte tus padres le dijeron que estarías aquí.

— ¿Ella v-vino?- de esta no me salvaría, aunque había cambiado lo podía jurar, a Victoria no la veía hace algunas semanas, aunque mi encuentro con Violeta me hacían ver lo estúpido que fui.

—Vino –susurro mirando hacia la pared –Hablo con mis padres y luego conmigo, me conto todo así que no me mientas que es lo que mas me duele –susurro con voz distorsionada, camine unos pasos hacia ella pero se alejo al verme mas cerca.

—Solo... Quiero pedirte que te vayas, no te quiero ver. Necesito estar sola por un momento –murmuro.

—Bella yo quiero.., la boda..

—Mis padres no han cancelado la boda asi que supongo que aun habrá, claro a menos que tu desees cancelarla.

—N-no, yo..

—Por favor vete –suplico, asentí alejándome hacia la puerta, voltee sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, su rostro ahora estaba lleno de lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con rapidez.

—Bella yo.. –susurre, ella volteo mirándome a los ojos esperando, pude visualizar sus marrones ojos sin lustre y sus parpados hinchados – Lo siento –complete, y era cierto lo sentía inmensamente.

"_Smile, what's the use of crying"_

* * *

_Siempre lo arruina ..Típico de Edward (dentro del fic, claro XD)._

_**LEAN LA NOTA (Importante):**_

¡Hola!, Olitas mis hermosas lectoras ¿a que no se esperaban cap hoy? XD, jeje.. Bueno decidí daros una sorpresa.. ;D.

Bueno también quisiera pedirles, rogarles, suplicarles que se pasen por un fic de mi querida amiga "**dany-cullen-patt**" ,es nueva en los fics así que recién esta empezando un nuevo fic y les agradecería enormemente su apoyo con ella.

Eh y pues bueno hablando mas del fic **les quiero preguntar** algo y es que... **¿les gustaría que en el siguiente capi este la boda?**, porque **ya lo tengo listo**... en lo personal me gusto.. ;D también e colocado los links de imagenes para quienes quieran verlas.

**Bueno será depende de ustedes, si me dejan reviews** prometo hacer **el siguiente capitulo mas largo** y en el de 'La Boda'.. Uff Yo también ya me emocione... XD (Aunque mas que todo esperemos que les agrade u.u).

Bueno ¡Muchos saludos a todas!, las quiero un xorro!

P/D: Plis, no olviden pasar por el fic de mi amiga Dany.

Bueno y **muchisimas gracias **a las personas que se pasaron por mi fic **'La Apuesta' **y mas que todo agradesco a las que leyeron, dejaron rr y votaron por mi en el conruso **¡Mil Gracias a todas!.**


	16. Problemas

**Disclaimer: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

_Ola!, lean la nota abajo (:, lamento mucho la tardanza._

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_Sonríe, aunque tu corazón este dolido._

_Sonríe, igual aunque este roto._

_Cuando haya nubes en el cielo,_

_Sobrevivirás._

* * *

_**Problemas **_

— ¿Isabella? –escuche a mi madre llamarme respire hondo tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Qué sucede? –chillo mirando mi rostro anhelado en lagrimas.

—N-nada –susurre limpiando las pocas lágrimas que ahora bajaban de mis ojos, mire a mi madre tratando de colocar una sonrisa en mis labios, supongo que ella entendió que no quería hablar del tema por lo que no hablo más de ello.

—Lo lamento –susurro unos segundos más tarde, la mire confundida paso sus manos suavemente por abajo de mis parpados quitando las lagrimas que bajaban.

—Debí haber sabido que Edward no era el adecuado para ti, si deseas cancelare la boda –exclamo suavemente.

—Pero mi papa

—Tú no te preocupes, se como dominarlo –sonrió, reí suavemente.

—Lo haría pero no me daré por vencido además yo quiero a Edward y aunque sea imposible tratare de hacerlo cambiar –la observe, ella fruncía el ceño, reí suavemente –Ya lo sé soy una tonta queriendo cambiar a alguien que jamás lo hará –sonreí triste, jamás lo haría cambiar no podía hacer que me ame de la noche a la mañana.

—De hecho antes pensaba que eras algo masoquista, ayer pensé que eras valiente y hoy pienso que simplemente lo estas empezando a querer, pero lo veo más claramente y ahora veo que te estas obsesionando con su amor –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso es malo?- se acomodo en mi cama, sentada junto a mí.

—No sé qué estarías dispuesta a hacer con tal de que el cambie, solo espero que no te obsesiones demasiado Bella ,que él para ti no se convierta en uno de esos amores por los cuales estas dispuesta a matar –murmuro, mordí mi labio ¿podía pensar eso de mi?.

— ¿Realmente lo amas?- pregunto.

—Se que lo quiero demasiado.

—Aun no estás dispuesta a entregarle tu amor –negué suavemente- No te preocupes querida, la vida da vueltas y todo lo que te está haciendo algún día le pasara a él –acaricio mi mejilla, suspire .no le deseaba lo que me estaba haciendo.

—Ahora vayamos abajo que ha llegado Charlotte con algunos modelos para tu vestido de bodas y debo agregar que todos están preciosos, esa chica sí que hace un buen trabajo... –sonreí, al menos no estaría pensando en lo que había sucedido, tenía a mi madre que me ayudaría a distraerme –Por cierto, vino esa muchachita.. pequeña de cabello negro –la mire confundida –Uhm es la muchacha que se caso con tu hermano –respondió.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunte.

—Que te pregunte que día te gustaría ir con ella a "ya sabes dónde" –respondió con el labio fruncido, Alice no le había dicho a donde íbamos.

—Oh –exclame.

—Sí, le dije que a donde sea que vallan a ir que lo hagan hoy, así que debes cambiarte para salir en unas tres horas ya que le dije que venga a recogerte para ese entonces –respondió, asentí.

—Oh por cierto, te llego correspondencia

—¿Y me lo darás?

—Claro –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Eso te sorprende?- espetó burlonamente.

—Sí, es que papa siempre lee mi correspondencia

—Eh si pero esta no tenia remitente además la tuve en mis manos antes que Ángela se la llevase a Charlie

— ¿Ya regreso Ángela de sus vacaciones? –pregunte formando una sonrisa en mis labios, mi madre asintió rápidamente, la había extrañado necesitaba.

—Uh y ¿porque me darás esa carta si ni siquiera tiene remitente?, puede ser de un asesino o una carta de amenaza –estaba confundida mi madre no me daría una carta sin remitente simplemente por ser buena.

—Escucha, yo estaba en los jardines cuando vi a un muchacho acercarse con la carta a la puerta, cuando me vio se acerco debo agregar que estuve a punto de gritar pero entonces el me dijo que necesitaba dar la carta a la princesa, no sé que tendría que ver el contigo pero me dijo que era amigo tuyo su nombre era Jacob y luego se fue- abrí los ojos como platos Jacob no sabía que yo era una princesa.

— ¿Y l-la carta?

—Aquí la tengo –mostro, la iba coger de su mano cuando la escondió nuevamente.

—Pero antes debes decirme quien es el –abrí la boca dispuesta a formular cualquier mentira cuando me callo abruptamente.

—Primero vallamos a ver los vestidos, después tendremos una hora completa para que me cuentes mientras te cambias antes que llegue Alice –ratifique cogiendo su brazo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

— ¡Isabella!, estas preciosa hace tanto tiempo que no te veía –aulló Charlotte.

—Gracias.

—Vaya no te veía desde la boda de tu hermano Jasper, cuando confeccione el vestido de su esposa –sonrió pasando la mirada a mi madre, cayó al ver su incomodidad.

— ¿Y decidme, como estas?

—Bien

— ¿Sabes cómo te gustaría que fuese tu vestido?- pregunto, negué.

—Bueno pues e traído unos cuantos modelos de infarto, no es por subestimar mi trabajo pero son los mejores que tengo y los traigo específicamente para ti, espero que te gusten tanto como a mí- sonrió, este sería una largo rato.

— ¡Quiero este!- brame una hora después suspirando, era como salir del agua después de mucho tiempo, con Charlotte y mi madre mas sus consejos agotadores tratabas de librarte pronto.

— ¡Oh ese es hermoso!- berreo mi madre, casi rodee los ojos decía lo mismo con cada vestido que veía.

—Lose, yo lo hice- suspiro Charlotte encogiéndose de hombros, tenía una autoestima algo alta aunque era bien merecida, sus vestidos eran los mejores de todo el país.

—Bueno, creo que me llevare ese.

— ¡Perfecto!, terminare de realizar la cola y lo tendrás hoy mismo en la noche ¿o desea que te lo deje ahora y te traiga la cola en la noche?

—Dejad el vestido y traed la cola por la noche ¿o harás algunos retoques en el vestido? –cuestiono mi madre.

—Yo lo veo perfecto pero si lo desea...

—No. no, está bien así entonces, traed la cola por la noche, oh y que sea larga por favor –Charlotte accedió a la petición escribiéndola en una pequeña agenda.

—Bueno, si gustáis de una larga cola para dentro de unas horas entonces tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que ya me retiro –declaro observando las cajas con los vestidos dentro.

— ¿No necesitaras ayuda?- pregunte, sentí que mi madre me tiro un codazo, aguante las ganas de sonreír sabia que quería alejarse de ella casi tanto como yo, no es que fuera mala pero era algo parlanchina.

—Sí, pero no os preocupéis las llevare en mi bolsón –aseguro haciéndolo luego nos despedimos de ella cuando se iba por la puerta, encare a mi madre que me observaba con una ceja elevada.

—Ahora me dirás quien es Jacob –contesto a mi silenciosa duda, rodee los ojos a veces era tan paranoica.

—Pero madre...

— ¿Es algún novio, pretendiente ,acosador ,ultrajador ,hostigador ,asediador ,galanteador ,cortejador o... Qué?

—Es solo... Un amigo- ella levanto y bajo las cejas mirándome atentamente.

—Oh un amigo al cual nadie más que tú conoces y que como vi que se vestía parecía ser un chico de clase media

—Bueno hace algún tiempo que no lo veía, no supe que había sucedido con él hace días y jamás le dije que fuera una princesa de hecho me sorprende que lo sepa –masculle.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo no supo que eras una princesa con los caros vestidos que llevas siempre?- mordí mi labio, al parecer debía mentirle un poco si quería dejar que Jacob le cayera bien.

—Espera un momento mama Alice llegara pronto, debo... Cambiarme – me excuse caminando escaleras arriba.

— ¡Hey!, aun tienes que darme unas cuantas explicaciones no te libraras tan fácil de mi si quieres esa carta –manifestó, pare en seco había olvidado la carta.

—Vayamos a mi cuarto –murmure trotando junto a ella, al llegar cerré la puerta tras mío.

— ¿Que deseas saber?

— ¿En donde lo conociste?, ¿porque te interesa? –cuestiono.

—Lo conocí en el bosque mientras paseaba –vi en su rostro el desconcierto.

—Ese día supe que Edward me engañaba así que camine hacia el bosque y lo conocí ahí, me hice amiga de él pero luego deje de ir a visitarlo y un día de repente cuando fui, el simplemente ya no estaba.

—No había nadie en su casa, pensé que me había abandonado por completo, el tenia metas que pocas veces decía así que pensé que se había ido para cumplirlas, creí que no regresaría por eso me interesa, porque fue mi apoyo cuando Edward no estuvo - fruncí el ceño, sonaba mal.

—No sé si estas mintiendo o si estas siendo sincera pero me has convencido que es un buen chico, solo trata de que tu padre no se entere de esa amistad o se enojara –explico colocando la carta entre mis manos. –Te dejare verla, pero cámbiate antes –beso mi coronilla antes de salir de mi recamara.

—Está bien –susurre cogiendo la carta, el empaque era de un color crema, tenía una apenas visible mancha en la parte superior izquierdo, ¿que podría decirme Jacob?, coloque la carta en mi mesita de noche mientras buscaba un vestido para usar el día de hoy.

Cogí lo primero que encontré, era un vestido verde pasto a decir verdad era muy bonito, peine mi cabello con algunas trenzas que agarraban mi cabello como bincha hacia atrás.

Pinte suavemente mis labios de un color rojo, no era necesario colocarme sonrojo ya que aparecía por sí solo, me observe en el espejo, como siempre mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Escuche unos golpes a la puerta camine hacia mi mesita de noche y guarde la carta por mi escote, luego abrí la puerta, era Manuel por un momento se quedo en silencio mirándome.

— ¿Si?- mordí mi labio.

—D-disculpe Princesa, la busca su amiga la Princesa Alice –observo retirándose lentamente.

— ¡Bella!- llamo viéndome bajar por las escaleras.

—Alice –asentí.

—Vaya, mírate estas preciosa Jasper se quedara impresionado al verte- me encogí de hombros, no podía creer que lo vería en tan solo unas pocas horas.

—No soy nada a tu lado –exclame, era cierto ella estaba con un caótico vestido color canela y sus ojos estaban delineados con un color negro que hacia resaltar sus pequeños ojos.

—A los ojos de Jasper no será así –susurro con un tono triste cuando caminábamos adentrándonos en la carroza, fruncí el ceño ¿me había perdido de algo?, ¿que sucedía con Jasper?

—Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro

— ¿Hay algo que no me has contado acerca de Jasper?- dije cautelosamente, abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal desconcertada, negó.

—No, ¿po-orque piensas eso?- exclamo sin mirarme, ella me mentía pero en algún momento averiguaría que era eso que ocultaba.

—No te presionare a que me cuentes pero a pesar de ser la hermana de Jasper también soy tu amiga y estaré siempre para ti –ella sonrió aunque su ceño permanecía fruncido.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y entonces llegamos a su palacio, era un lugar encantador, el pasto era de ese color verdoso lleno de vida, habían flores hermosas de color rojo, amarillo eran brillantes y muy coloridas.

—El señor Jasper las está esperando –manifestó un hombre uniformado a Alice, ella asintió y nos guio hacia adentro.

— _¿Cual es esa?, yo te pedí rubíes no esmeraldas –hablo una voz fría._

—_Lo sé señor, lo siento pero solo encontramos... –se escucho algo caer al piso alguien jadeo, Alice paro su caminata._

—Sera mejor que esperes en el jardín, ¿Julián podéis escoltar a la Princesa a los jardines por favor? –pregunto a el hombre uniformado.

—Por supuesto –respondió, mire a Alice buscando una explicación ella solo negó adentrándose hacia donde venia el ruido.

Llegamos al jardín en silencio, Julián se había quedado cuidando que no me moviera de los jardines, suspire por milésima vez.

— ¿Disculpadme, Julián?

—Dígame Princesa – se apuro a contestar.

—Se que quizá esto supere tus expectativas como empleado de aquí, pero ¿podéis decirme que sucede aquí?- pregunte, el suspiro.

—Me despedirán...

— ¡No!, será un secreto entre los dos

—No lose...

—Te prometo que si alguien te despide yo te contratare en mi palacio –respondí, el cedió.

—El señor Jasper tiene algo de coraje ante cualquier cosa que suceda, el es como una persona perfeccionista y si haces algo mal el te trata de igual manera –murmuro secamente.

— ¿Alguna vez le hizo algo a Alice? –pregunte con temor, definitivamente Jasper había cambiado mucho.

—Ella sollozaba por las noches, algunas veces la vimos con algunos golpes, moretones pero ella sabia esconderlos, usaba mucho maquillaje .-apreté los puños, por eso Alice estaba triste cada vez que hablaba de Jasper y Edward.. ¿El lo sabía?.

—Dios Santo...

— ¿Isabella, que sucede? – exclamo Alice de repente confundida, recupere la compostura lo mas rápido que pude, ella no debía saber que estaba enterada de todo.

—N-nada

—Bueno uhm, Jasper estaba algo ocupado... pero ahora está disponible, está en la sala, ven vamos –murmuro jalándome junto a ella con un asentimiento dejando atrás a Julián.

Entramos suavemente sin hacer ruido, vi a alguien volteado que estaba sentado sobre un mueble negro que resaltaba con las paredes de la gran sala color caramelo.

—No te asustes, es el. –susurro Alice a mi lado.

Camine cautelosamente, si era verdad de que trataba mal a todo incluso a Alice también podía hacérmelo a mi ¿no?, suspire, el sintió mi respiración y volteo su rostro contrariado se sorprendió al verme ¿Alice no se lo había dicho?, volteo la mirada hacia Alice confundido ella trato de sonreír aunque se vio mas como una triste mueca de temor.

—¿Bella?- su voz sonaba sorprendida y avergonzada, sus ojos marrones me miraban inquietos, no podía articular palabra había cambiado muchos, hace mucho si no nos hubiéramos visto durante un largo tiempo hubiera corrido a abrazarme e igual habría hecho yo pero sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente, entonces vi como se paro dirigiéndose a mí, estaba más alto, paro a centímetros de mi y sus tibios brazos me recibieron con un gran abrazo, era raro pero aun así trate de hacer lo mismo, cuando lo abrace pude sentir algo de su cuerpo. Me sonroje de inmediato, lo solté y pude ver su mirada hacia Alice, me aclare la garganta el me observo sonriendo.

* * *

"_I'll be there till the stars don't shine, Till the heavens burst and_

_always"_

* * *

_¡Hola!.. Lo se me desaparecí casi un mes, pero bueno para quienes visitaron mi perfil entonces saben porque no pude hacerlo (colegio, llamadas de atención, estuve deprimida...) créanme que fue algo feo.., ayer quería actualizar pero aun me faltaba algo así que la seguí además que tuve que ayudar a limpiar algunas cosas porque el sábado fue el baby shower de mi tía.. uff, en fin._

_¿Les gusto el capitulo?, se que debía ser la boda pero había dejado la duda entre Jasper y Alice.. y Bella así que necesito aclarar eso primero y luego vendrá la boda, el siguiente capítulo se acercara a ella así que solo nos queda esperar u.u_

_Bueno también ya estoy mejor asi que creo que actualizare un poco más seguido pero será depende de sus reviews.. :)_

_Muchos saludos a todas! (:_

**_Plis Dejen reviews!_**


	17. La verdad de Jasper

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Favoritos: **ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7,AleCullen10, alex-hdz, andremic, anitakarina, AnnLuna.-Cullen, belly bells cullen- salvatore, bellyswan, CariSalvatoreCullen,Briss, CherryTwihart, cOOCOO'twilighter, crisode76, Cynthiaarivas, dannygranger98, dany-cullen-patt, Day Cullen, Denisse'M, dianitha vaMpire, Edith Masen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, elizaah, elizabeth1485, Ermia, eviita cullen, fasaarlette, GreyPeanut, I Live In a Bubble, isabella1992, IsabellionaxCullen, Iz-pattz, , Jenniffer Black, Joakine, juli56, K-rito Swan, Kareen Cullen Salvatore, katecullenhaleblack, KatherineDeCullen, KeishaMarie13, kiiLlii, laCullenforever, Lanchiitaahh Swam, lisseth13, lori amaya, lunaisabella, LunaS Purple, Lunatika Potter Black, Mafer Pattz-Cullen, MarielithaCullen, Mayayue, mayce cullen, memoriescullen, mimi85, Mimoko Brandon, nadiarc22, nelly-bello-cullen, noelhia, nonaloka, paush54, Ro-Ro Hale, Roxy Cullen, Sita-Bloody, Sonia Ivette, sumebe, Twilighter-darkketa17, undostresquehoraes, Vampire-'Bad Girl', VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, ViCtOrIa CuLlEn BraNdoN, Vikkii Cullen, WiNkY CuLLeN, wndy30, yevi08.

**Alertas:** aday, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, ale-cullen4, AleCullen10, AlexiaParadogag, ALnewmoon, amyel1806, anairo, Ania Masen, aridenere, B., bellyswan, camela, CariSalvatoreCullen , cOOCOO'twilighter, dannygranger98, elizabeth1485, emmiuxs, eviita cullen, fanny swan, fasaarlette, , Jazz-Cullen, Jenniffer Black, KatherineDeCullen, KeishaMarie13, Maggice, mimi85, UbT, nelly-bello-cullen, paky, polin, quizas, Ro-Ro Hale, Roxy Cullen, SabrinaCullenBlack, SadisticTorment, Sorbel cullen, Vampire-'Bad Girl', VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, Vikkii Cullen, XxXkaren-vampireXxX.

**¡Agradezco muchísimo sus alertas, favoritos y a las personas que solo dejan review!**_**, coloco mis agradecimientos porque he visto nuevas lectoras y les agradezco muchísimo que me pongan en Alerta o Favorito aunque quizá no dejen review, se los agradezco inmensamente.**_

_**Y agradezco mucho más a las personas que me estuvieron apoyando desde que empecé el fic.**_

_**Atte. alesZiiCullen ;P**_

* * *

Lean la nota abajo (:

* * *

_**Capitulo 16 - La verdad de Jasper**_

—_¿Bella?- su voz sonaba sorprendida y avergonzada, sus ojos marrones me miraban inquietos, no podía articular palabra había cambiado mucho, hace mucho si no nos hubiéramos visto durante un largo tiempo hubiera corrido a abrazarme e igual habría hecho yo pero sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente, entonces vi como se paro dirigiéndose a mí, estaba más alto, paro a centímetros de mi y sus tibios brazos me recibieron con un gran abrazo, era raro pero aun así trate de hacer lo mismo, cuando lo abrace pude sentir algo de su cuerpo. Me sonroje de inmediato, lo solté y pude ver su mirada hacia Alice, me aclare la garganta el me observo sonriendo._

—Es maravilloso... casi ni... te reconozco –susurro con voz maravillada, no podía soportarlo mas lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Te extrañe –susurre tirándome a sus brazos, cerré los ojos cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello.

—No puedo creer... no sabía que vendrías...

—Se suponía que sería una sorpresa

—Seguro fue tu idea –sonrió ante su comentario, la mirada de Alice se entristeció.

—De hecho no habría venido si no fuera por Alice –me libre de los brazos de Jasper cogiendo a Alice de la mano, ella miraba al piso avergonzada.

—Porque no me lo dijiste –le hablo a ella.

—Lo siento –bisbiseo, la mano de Jasper cogió su mentón débilmente acariciándolo, sorprendiéndola.

—Gracias –ella se turbo ante sus palabras.

—Y hermosa, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Me tiene sorprendido que hayas venido pero supongo que aun podemos hacer algo juntos.

—No estoy segura, supongo que has de haber vuelto un amargado –bromee. El quedo abstraído, absorto en sus pensamientos temí haber metido la pata pero entonces una fuerte carcajada hizo eco en la gran sala.

—Supongo que sí y mucho –negó con una pequeña mueca burlona. Divise a Alice, tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Pero si aun te agrada pasear a caballo estoy seguro que te agradara pasar por las caballerizas.

—Uhm ¿hay alguno blanco? –el sonrió de lado.

— ¿Hablas de... Pegaso?- Mi madre le había brindado una cantidad de caballos cuando se caso con Alice para que tuviera más de ellos y pudiese por el momento negociarlos, Pegaso era un caballo que habíamos criado desde pequeños y también fue uno de los que mama le dio cuando él se fue.

— ¿L-lo tienes aun?- asintió -Que esperas ¡Vamos ya!, quiero verlo- chille encantada.- el se paro acercándose cuando de repente volteo hacia Alice.

— ¿Nos acompañaras?

—No, yo ayudare a Dana en la cocina

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo

—Lose, pero quiero hacerlo además no pretendo malograr su momento de encuentro después de tanto tiempo – sonrió adentrándose en la casa.

— ¿A cuál escogerás tu?

—A tiro al blanco

—Jajá ¿tiro al blanco?-asintió- ¿Que otros locos nombres habéis puesto a los caballos?

—Oh la verdad no recuerdo a todos solo a Pegaso, Tiro al blanco y Blue Jean que es de Alice.

— ¿Como no sabes?- cuestione montando sobre el caballo imitándolo.

—Es difícil cuando tienes trabajo

—Oh –articule débilmente.

—Sí, bueno son más negocios los que me mantienen ocupado.

**Alice POV**

—Quizá deba hablar con él –Recomendó Dana.

—Sabes que yo no lo hare además... de seguro él lo hará esta noche – manifesté con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Como esta tan segura?

—Que Bella, su hermana venga después de años no será un tema del cual no quiera discutir.

—Creo que no habría porque discutir, el se lo agradecerá.

—Jamás lo ha hecho ¿porque habría de hacerlo ahora?

—Porque es de su hermana pequeña de quien hablamos.

—Lo sé- susurre- espero que hablemos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.-musite mirando por la ventana.

—No se deprima señorita, sabe que él tiene muchos negocios.-Dana, ella siempre tratando de mejorar mi ánimo.

—Si, por eso nuestro matrimonio esta en el fracaso.-Vi que iba decir algo más, pero no tenía ganas de oír sermones justo ahora.

—Bueno, saldré a caminar un momento.

—Claro –se apresuro a decir, cerré la puerta de la cocina tras mío al salir, la comida había estado lista desde hacer un momento yo solo venia cuando necesitaba con quien hablar y Dana, que había sido mi niñera cuando niña era un gran apoyo para mí.

—_Oh la verdad no recuerdo a todos solo a Pegaso, Tiro al blanco y Blue Jean que es de Alice.-mi corazón dio un respingo al oírlo ,acelere mi paso para poder oír lo que decía._

— _¿Como no sabes?_

—_Es difícil cuando tienes trabajo_

—_Oh_

—_Sí, bueno son más negocios los que me mantienen ocupado._

—_Y... ¿Alice está de acuerdo con que pases más tiempo en los negocios que con ella?_

—_No lo hemos hablado, hace mucho que no lo hacemos... eh descuidado demasiado mi relación con ella pero tuve problemas en un comienzo y me apena hablarle o el simple hecho de mirarle a la cara, ella es una persona a la cual simplemente nunca merecí.- No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban el estaba arrepentido, entonces ¿porque no cambiaba de una vez?_

—_Quizá debas dar tu el primer paso. –Sí, cada vez empezaba a amar más a mi perfecta cuñada._

—_No, no puedo hacer lo que ella no quiera, siento como se aleja o baja la mirada cuando me ve... viste en la sala ella no me miraba.-C-como pensaría eso si yo lo miraba todo el tiempo él había descuidado nuestra relación al juntarse a su secretaria María._

—_Uh, quizá debas..._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Ya sabes quizá debas... –me acerque más a pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, vi como le susurraba al oído._

—_Es una buena idea pero..._

—_No te preocupes, yo hare eso mañana._

—_Gracias_

—_No hay de que hermanito –se encogió de hombros. -por cierto también quería hablarte de otro tema.._

—_Dime_

— _¿Sabes algo de Rosalie?_

—_Se caso con Emmett, el otro hermano de Alice _

—_Ah y tu... _

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Conoces a toda la familia de Alice?_

—_Sí, ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?, ¿eso tiene importancia para ti? ¿Porque... Lo preguntas?_

—_Uh era solo curiosidad_

—_Oh no lo creo, dime ¿qué ronda por tu cabeza pequeña?_

—_No soy pequeña –vocifero con voz infantil y un pequeño puchero, sonreí.-Pero bueno eso supongo que ya lo sabes._

— _¿El qué?_

—_Mañana me casare con el hermano de Alice –su rostro quedo sin emoción alguna, parecía que ni respiraba después de que le dio la noticia.- Ehem ¿Jasper?_

— _¿Te casaras con Edward-Edward Masen?- asentí, el suspiro.-¿Lo conoces?_

—_Si-i o eso creo- frunció el ceño._

—_Bueno iras mañana ¿cierto?_

— _¿Dime a qué hora, como y porque te casaras tu también?, recién y tienes dieciséis o diecisiete._

—_Cumpliré diecisiete_

—_Bueno pero aun tienes dieciséis ¿y ya te casaras?, ¿mi padre te está obligando verdad?, sabes que no debes hacerlo puedes venir a vivir conmigo en este palacio, te cuidaremos..._

—_No, yo quiero hacerlo_

— _¿Tan rápido? Pero apenas y estas creciendo Bella_

—_No, no es así... yo soy capaz de manejar una relación_

—_Eso no lo dudo, solo que... El hermano de él quien no es ni será capaz de manejar una relación._

—_Hare que cambie_

—_Siempre tendrás mi apoyo aunque tus ideas estén algo lejos de la realidad pero aun así me tendrás, puedes venir cuando desees –Gracias._

—Hola nuevamente Bella, ¿Te quedaras a almorzar?- cuestione.

—Claro –respondió ella.

—Bella ¿te gustaría ir un momento con Alice? Yo regresare los caballos a su lugar.-Musito Jasper.

—Puedo ayudarte...

—No te preocupes, ve con Alice –le guiño el ojo, ella accedió cogiendo mi brazo.

— ¿No te da curiosidad sabe que comerás?

—Sí, bueno mi madre decía que era de mala educación preguntar.

—Tranquila, aquí no está tu madre.

—Entonces ¿¡Que comeremos!

—Vamos a averiguarlo...

_-(Después del almuerzo)-_

— ¿Y que querías contarme?, no creo que quieras perder el tiempo que podrías pasar con tu hermano.

—No estoy perdiendo tiempo, ya que hablo contigo que eres parte de la familia –la abrace, me agradaría mucho no ser solo su cuñada.

—Bueno quería que mañana vayas al palacio temprano

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, eh oído que eres muy buena dando consejos sobre..

— ¡Tu vestido! ¿Ya lo tienes verdad?

—Así es

— ¿Y el banquete?

—Mi madre lo tiene todo arreglado, mis padres y los tuyos arreglaron todo así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos pero aun no encuentro a una persona confiada que darle el cargo de ayudarme en ponerme en vestido, en peina...

— ¿P-peinarte?-asintió.-¡Claro que lo hare!, aunque hace algún tiempo que no practico... Pero tú no te preocupes practicare hoy con Dana ¡Sera sensacional!

—Genial- sonrió, algo escondía.

— ¿Que tramas?-ella no respondió solo negó sonriendo.

**Bella POV**

— ¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunto mi hermano.

—Perfecto- sonreí esto se estaba volviendo un habito choque la palma de mi mano con la suya.

—Entonces...

—La tendré toda la mañana y tarde creo que hasta la noche, así que tienes tiempo úsalo bien pero ya sabes que tienes que estar en casa en la tarde.

—Lo hare

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me valla.

—Odio las despedidas

— ¡Lose!, yo también.

— ¡Julián!- llamo Alice sorprendiéndonos, ella iba saliendo de los jardines.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer, cuídate mucho –susurre.

—Te quiero Bella

—Yo también hermanito –lo abrace fuertemente, el beso mi coronilla antes que yo me vaya acercando a la carroza donde afuera estaba Alice.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido Bella, eres como un sol aquí, venid cuando quieras siempre serás bienvenida.

—Muchas Gracias –inquirí amistosamente ingresando a la carroza.

— ¿Entonces aun estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- repitió lo que había dicho antes, me hubiera gustado que me acompañe pero creo que Jasper hablara con ella así que no creo que sea un buen detalle quitársela por ahora.

—No te preocupes estaré bien.

—Entonces mañana iré al palacio por la mañana, espérame despierta o llegare a despertarte. Ahora Julián –ordeno.

Coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos casualmente chocando con mi pecho del cual vino un sonido a papel, _la carta._

La saque inmediatamente y con manos temblorosas abrí el pequeño empaque divise lo que había escrito, era tinta negra, su letra era un poco tosca pero entendible.

_.._

_Hola Isabella_

_Me entristece que no hayas sido honesta conmigo pero supongo que después ya no debió interesante ya que ni te molestaste en buscarme ni un día mas, te busque por unos días ya que había tenido unos cuantos problemas en casa y te necesitaba, luego me di cuenta que esperaba por las puras así que me fui de la nada por si te diste cuenta ,¿sabes cómo me entere que eras tú la princesa Isabella?, salieron fotos en algunos diarios, te reconocí al instante espero no molestarte con esta carta, la cual no espero con entusiasmo que leas, en unos días me volveré a ir a Forks, en donde últimamente estoy viviendo ya no creo regresar a Inglaterra así que si esta carta te llega supongo que será una despedida, no creo que ninguno nos atrevamos a buscarnos ,al menos yo no pisare nuevamente la puerta de tu grandioso palacio con mis sucias ropas para que piensen que soy un mendigo y dudo que tu vallas a manchar tus impecables vestidos ,también hable con Ángela, conozco a Ben su actual novio y así es como la conocí, ella hablo unas cuantas veces de ti en estos días y eso aclaro aun mas mis pocas dudas._

_Te deseo una dichosa vida a ti y a tu futuro esposo Masen, solo ten en cuenta que te quiero._

_Jacob._

_.._

Respire hondo al terminar de leerla, ¿qué problemas había podido tener Jacob?, en la carta no me hablaba de su pequeña hermanita ¿y qué pasaba con ella, la obligaría a irse?, se que a ella le gusta vivir en el campo ¿aun así la obligaría a hacerlo?.

Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos, estaba muy cansada después del largo paseo que había pasado junto a Alice y mi hermano, había tenido demasiadas emociones para un solo día necesitaba descansar.

-¡Bella! ¿Porque tanto demoraste?, ya está sonando el piano, es hora que salgas coloca tu velo, vamos –me apuro mi madre.

-Es la hora –susurre con una sonrisa y el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, fui bajando de la carroza.

Escuche el coro y tomada por el brazo de mi padre me dirigí a paso lento por la larga alfombra roja.

Sonreí mirando hacia adelante, eran Alice y Jasper, Alice se veía triste a punto de querer llorar pero no me miraba a mí, si no al piso mientras una cristalina lagrima caía silenciosa por su mejilla.

Siento la mirada de todos en mí, sin embargo la mirada de la cual me gustaría ser dueña, no estaba.

Miro sobre el velo a todos lados, moviendo la cabeza casi desesperadamente, buscando su mirada verde pero no estaba.

Solo estamos yo y la multitud que me miraba apenada.

Deje de caminar haciendo a la música de fondo perderse en el olvido, todos voltean a verme mientras se van escuchando un mar de murmullos decir: -'La ha dejado', 'La dejo plantada en el altar, pobre niña'.

Sentí como mis ojos se iban anhelando de lágrimas.

-Isabella vámonos –escuche decir con una dura voz, llena de rabia, era Charlie mi padre que con una mano en mi hombro me hizo tener coraje aunque de igual manera no podía creer que Edward aun no estuviera aquí.

-Hey espera –escuche su melodiosa voz, voltee sorprendía, su brazo estaba agarrado con el de una chica alta, rubia de ojos azules.

-Ro-o...

-Isabella, ella es Rosalie, mi nueva amante- rio al mismo tiempo que ella mientras juntaban sus labios, tape mi rostro fuertemente cerrando mis ojos deseando morir ¿en verdad me estaba haciendo esto?.

— _¡Bella!, ¡Despierta se hace tarde!-_ sentí un fuerte golpe en el hombro derecho, gemí.

—Oh ¡mira lo que habéis hecho Charlie!- chillo mi madre ayudando a levantarme del piso.

—Lo siento hija, Eh y no me grites René –respondió mi padre viéndome de reojo.

—Eh, Eh ¡A mí no me respondas así Charles Swan!

—Por favor René, no frente a Bella –suplico ,aguante las ganas de reír ,de veras que jamás había oído y mucho menos visto una escena en la cual mi madre gritara a mi padre, ahora me daba cuenta que mi mama no mentía acerca de controlarlo.

— ¿Eh, que sucede?

— ¡Bella!, al fin –manifestó René, la observe desorientada.

—Oh, te quedaste dormida en la carroza, tu padre te cargo aquí .debo confesar que casi se cae haciéndolo –susurro chungonamente.

— ¡René!- vocifero mi padre sonrojado, mordí mi labio tratando de no reír.

"_I know when I die; you'll be on my mind"_

* * *

_**NOTA : **Holaa!, estoy algo apurada y pues estoy actualizando justo ahora porque mañana no lo hare ya que saldre con mi familia U.u(otra salido familiar, ultimamente se estan volviendo diarias en estas vacaciones), pero bueno no queria dejarlos sin capitulo asi que por eso se los dejo adelantado, aqui en Peru son las 12:25 (de la madrugada) asi que ya debo irme a dormir.. mañana saldre tempranoa si que no entrare a internet hasta la noche._

_Por cierto : millingalicecullen , si no fuera por ti todavia estaria actualizando dentro de dos dias.. ;D jeje.. bueno ahora si me voy._

**_Plis dejen review y asi actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!._**


	18. ¿Estarás allí?

_**Capitulo 17 - **_**¿Estarás allí?**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a 'Cristy' , 'nan' & 'nany87'_-(¿son la misma persona? jeje es curiosidad :))_

Disculpen la tardanza :)

Please si pueden lean la nota abajo.

* * *

_**Will you be there?**_

_Hold me, love me and feed me  
Kiss me and free me  
I will feel blessed_

Michael Jackson

**The King of Pop**

* * *

"**¿Estarás allí?"**

—_Lo siento hija, Eh y no me grites René –respondió mi padre viéndome de reojo._

—_Eh, Eh ¡A mí no me respondas así Charles Swan!_

—_Por favor René, no frente a Bella –suplico ,aguante las ganas de reír ,de veras que jamás había oído y mucho menos visto una escena en la cual mi madre gritara a mi padre, ahora me daba cuenta que mi mama no mentía acerca de controlarlo._

— _¿Eh, que sucede?_

— _¡Bella!, al fin –manifestó René, la observe desorientada._

—_Oh, te quedaste dormida en la carroza, tu padre te cargo aquí .debo confesar que casi se cae haciéndolo –susurro chungonamente._

— _¡René!- vocifero mi padre sonrojado, mordí mi labio tratando de no reír._

—¿Que?

—Podríamos evitar los detalles que a Isabella no le importen..

—De hecho por mi esta bien...-Mi padre me lanzo una mirada que hizo que me retracte de mi anterior respuesta.-Eh, si supongo que no me importa.

—Claro como dirá si le importa o no si la miras con cara de 'te matare si la animas a continuar' ¿eh Charles?- mi padre meneo la cabeza negativamente sin mirarnos.

—Ese no es el tema, díselo de una vez antes que se agote el tiempo.

—Bien, Isabella vamos levántate de una vez pequeña

— ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté tras un bostezo.

—Un cuarto para... Mas tarde, vamos ya levántate flojita – dijo dando un suave golpe a la cama, fingí un puchero y me coloque bajo la cubrecama.

— ¿A que hora debo ir a peinarme?

—En cinco minutos –levante la mirada, la observe ironica.

— ¿Que?, trate de levantarte antes pequeña, pero no correspondiste mis llamados por eso entramos a ver si estabas ahí a despertarte.

—Bueno, me cambiare..

—Casualmente, ya luego te colocaras el vestido

— ¿Charlotte ya lo trajo?

— ¿Crees que estaría tan tranquila si no fuera asi?

—Oh

—Exacto, ahora vete a bañar que te espero abajo –dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

**René POV**

Camine suavemente por las escaleras, Charlie ya estaba abajo en la sala se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los muebles con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos levemente cerrados.

— ¿Qué sucede querido? –pregunte suavemente acariciando su rostro, el se inquieto ante mi toque y beso suavemente mis labios.

—Paso rápido -susurro

—Sabias que pasaría.. Isabella se tendría que ir algún día, además tu prácticamente se la ofreciste a la familia Masen

—Sabes que es por su bien, aunque ella me vea como el ogro de la familia lo hice por ella, porque con nosotros ya no tiene nada...

— ¿De que hablas?

—Estamos en la banca rota René –sentí el aire salir de golpe de mis labios.

— ¿C-como sucedió eso?

—Lo descubrí hace un mes y por eso me apresure a buscarle esposo

— ¡P-porque no me lo dijiste!

—No quería que estés justo como estas ahora o estarías en contra mio

—Por supuesto que lo estaría... es que no es posible... Como...

—Recibí una carta de la familia Voulturie en la cual nos reclamaban el no haberle brindado hasta ahora parte del trato que hicimos hace cuatro años.. Ósea los caballos y la cuarta parte de nuestras propiedades por haberle brindado una debida boda a Rose.

—Que acaso el esposo de ella no pago el dinero que faltaba

—No lo hizo

—Ese hombre... Es un sinvergüenza, nosotros no debemos pagar por el

—La no sabia del dinero prestado de esa familia

—Pero el nos pidió prestado a nosotros el dinero y debió pagarlo cuando se le dijo.

—Lo se... y no e podido localizarlo

—Jamás debiste prestarle el dinero Charlie

—Ella lo quería así que porque no brindarle aun mas felicidad... Total es su esposo.

—Bueno explícame que tiene que ver Isabella con su prometido en esto

—Edward nos puede ayudar con el dinero, solo debería hacer unos cuantos viajes... Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar mi reino solo, puede venir la familia Vulturie a aprovecharse de ello.

—Entonces necesitas la ayuda de Edward

—Si

—Que irónico suena... Pero te apoyo, eres mi esposo después de todo y te amo.

—Igual yo, gracias por entenderme René, supongo que ahora será más fácil con tu ayuda.- Sonrió antes sus palabras sus hoyuelos aparecieron después de un tiempo al hacerlo y me acerque depositando un beso en su mejilla, tiernamente viendo su fase mas vulnerable, su familia ante el dinero.

* * *

_¡Hola!, lo se este capitulo es demasiado corto :( pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir ...lo siento en verdad, discúlpenme._

_Tratare de actualizar pronto y con un capitulo mas largo._

_Dejen reviews please! :P_


	19. Complicado

**Capitulo 19**

"**Complicado"**

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated.

**Avril Lavigne.-**

**POV BELLA**

_**A horas antes de la boda…**_

—Isabella.. Isabella ,Isabella – su voz sonaba casi inaudible mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente mirándome con tristeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decir lo siento?

— ¡Ni un millón!, quería peinarte yo...

—Pero lo harás

—Aja, sin embargo ya no me queda tiempo

—Lo siento.

—No debiste ir a con esa mujer que peina a tu madre, yendo a buscarme hubiera sido más simple

—Lose, pero los nervios hacen que olvide todo

—Uhúm , claro Entonces me dirás ¿Qué también olvidaste a Edward?- dijo clavando sus pupilas en las mías, me sonroje.

—Lo sabía, pero bueno tendremos aun más tiempo para hablar de ello, ahora muévete niña que debo dejarte como una princesa – chillo, levante una ceja y ella torció el gesto.

—Bueno, como reina seria más adecuado– se apresuro a decir rodando los ojos.

—Ahora, manos a la obra – decía mientras frotaba sus manos.

**POV EDWARD**

— ¡Ya Levántate!- escuche un grito mientras alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta de la alcoba en la que estaba durmiendo, en realidad no sabía ni en donde estaba durmiendo ahora, solo sabía que a rastras llegue aquí, a la casa de mi tía que estaba a unos kilómetros de la de mis padres.

Termine de colocarme una camisa junto a un pantalón holgado y salí por la ventana caminando, así ingrese nuevamente a la casa por la puerta principal con una pequeña llave que ayudaba en estos casos, aun se oían los gritos que llamaban a mi cuarto, me acerque y sonreí al ver a Miranda, la bella hija de el hermanastro de mi tía Andrea, tenía los ojos color celeste, la piel trigueña la cual a mi parecer le quedaba estupenda mientras su espeso cabello castaño claro adornaba su rostro.

—Hey tu- la llame mientras veía como dejaba de respirar por unos segundos.

— ¡Edward, me has asustado!- reflexionó.

—Lo siento – reí, ella sonrió tiernamente.- ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?, mi madre aun está llamándote a tu habitación... –Sonreí pícaramente.- Oh, ya lo pillo –rió conmigo.

— ¿Y tu como estas aquí?, hace tantísimo que no te veía... –dije de repente inspeccionándola.

—Oh, ¿Qué crees que me perdería tu boda?, no seas tontuelo…

—Bueno, uno ya no sabe que pensar…

—Tienes razón pero no soy boba, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos y oír con mis propios oídos cuando dijeras el sí a la tal Isabella, por cierto, ¿quién es ella?, no me digas que una más de tus aventuras...– levanto la ceja derecha sospechosamente.

—Por supuesto que no, ella es... diferente – sonreí por la expresión que había tomado.

—Me gusta como lo dices, al final de cuentas parece que si tenías un corazón eh primito- musito con sorna antes de coger unos platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de madera para luego depositarlos sobre otra pila de platos que estaba por el fregadero.

Oímos unos pasos y voltee a ver quien se acercaba.

—Vanessa… tu primo es un bandido, no está en su habitación, crees que este con alguna de... ¡Oh vaya, aquí estáis Eduardo!

—Edward- corregí, aunque estaba demás, mi tía siempre me había llamado Eduardo, decía que era porque prefería la "o" antes que la "w", era tan cómico recordar cuantas veces se lo había dicho y ella respondía lo mismo siempre:

—_Oh vamos, a estas alturas tu padre debería haberte dicho como me gusta llamaros a vosotros los Edwards Eduardo, pero ya te acordaras Edwin._

_¿Edwin o Eduardo?, en realidad prefería Eduardo._

—Mamá, Edward esta aquí desde hace unos minutos... así que no has tocado tanto

—¿Estáis loca?, si casi derrumbe esa torpe puerta, por mera suerte la hicieron de un material más fuerte que el roble...

—Es acero…

—Eso - concluyó.

—Y tú... ¿que estáis haciendo aquí?- pregunto mi tía con rareza.

—Oh, vine a desayunar después de todo para eso me llamabas ¿verdad?

—De hecho, quería decirte que afuera te esperan…

— ¿Quiénes?

—Tus padres

— ¿Y qué hacen ellos acá?-pregunte agobiado, necesitaba pensar por eso había venido a la casa de mi tía y verme con la sorpresa de que mis padres están aquí no ayuda mucho.

—Ni me mires así, yo no los llame… solo fui a atender la puerta y los descubrí merodeando por los alrededores, lo demás es historia.

—Bien… ¿puedes decirles que ya voy?

—Oh tranquilo, ya se los dije.

— ¿Cómo hace cuanto fue eso?

—Uhm, mejor voy a decirles que recién despertaste- casi reí, pero no tuve tiempo, en vez de eso corrí hacia mi recamara y me vestí más presentable con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa clara.

— _¿Entonces el está bien. Cuando llego aquí?_

—_Recién ayer, me sorprendió verlo por aquí pero fue una buena sorpresa…_

—_Ha de haber sido así pero él se casa mañana, ¿te lo comento?_

—_No, pero ya lo sabía…_

—_Te pediría que no le digas que te lo dijimos, sería un pesar menos._

—_Oh por supuesto pero lamento deciros que Vanessa ya sabía sobre la boda y he de suponer que se lo comento._

— _¿Vanessa?_

—_Así es._

—_Y que hace esa muchachita por aquí sin venir a saludar a sus tíos…_

—_Oh discúlpenla, esta algo indispuesta aunque creo que ni sabe de vuestra venida…_

—_Oh bueno._

— _¿Crees que demore mucho en venir?_

—_Oh, no os preocupéis ahora lo llamo de vuelta._

—No hará falta… aquí estoy-Observe a mi madre y padre sentados juntos, en uno de los sofás de mi tía Andrea.

— Bueno os dejare solos, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme.-dijo antes de retirarse.

— ¿Y qué sucede?- pregunté tras un silencio incomodo y agotador.

—Dirás que, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-habló mi madre mirándome con esa típica mirada suya, tan suave tratando de ser severa sin obtener demasiados resultados.

— ¿Y por qué diría eso?

— ¡Edward!-chillo mi madre.

—Ok, vale… se que cometí un error-seguro eso es.-musite para mí-pero trato de arreglarlo.

— ¿Un error?, por un error no estaríamos aquí… esto es más serio que solo uno más de tus errores.- corrigió mi padre que con una mirada me manifestó su urgencia y poca paciencia.

—Es como si fueras algún tipo de máquina de errores que aun no acabas uno y ya empiezas con otro, se que quizá tratas de arreglarlos pero no lo consigues y eso lo empeora todo o quizá es tu falta de interés lo que más se ve en este tipo de ocasiones ¿No crees?- se veía que mi madre no estaba de muy buen humor, sus palabras eran como puñales para mi, ¿siempre las palabras de los padres son las que te dan con más fuerza?, para mi si.

—No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?-susurro con voz frágil.

—No lo se

— ¿Así que no harás nada?

—Respecto a qué o qué?- murmure, ella me miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, le devolví una mirada confundida.

—No soy lector de mentes, quizá una pista estaría genial.

— ¿Quizá el nombre "Isabella" signifique algo para ti?

—Por supuesto, no he dejado de pensar en ello

—No es una cosa, es una persona y necesita de tu atención a urgencias

—Y la tiene

—No por completo

— ¿Eh?

—Deberías saber que ella no esta tan feliz como aparentas tu.

—Madre, no soy un voluble… no puedo aparentar o simplemente cambiar de opinión rápidamente, sabes que si me caso con Bella es porque eso quiero, o es que ¿subestimas de alguna forma mis acciones?

—No lo hago

—Entonces vinieron para recordarme algo que ya sabía, créanme que no olvido una de las cosas más importante que pueden haber sucedido en mi vida

—No nos engañemos, Isabella aun no pasa… tú deberás encargarte de que suceda.

—Y lo hare, yo la quiero.

— ¿En verdad la queréis o solo lo decís para callarnos la boca a todos?- esta vez quien hablo fue mi padre, con voz grave.

—Por supuesto que la quiero, padre.

—Demuéstralo entonces, tus palabras no me sirven, tus acciones servirían mucho más, honra a nuestra familia Edward, no hagas llorar a una mujer por un amor que correspondes.

Por un momento la mirada seria, perseverante y tolerante de mi padre hizo que me sumerja en mis pensamientos y que viera hacia la realidad, ¿Y si jamás llegase a casarme con Isabella?, aunque eso sería absurdo, con apenas unas cuantas horas faltantes para que sea al fin mi mujer… _mi mujer_, _mía._

Isabella era suave y cálida aunque también frívola y tenaz pero tibia como una fogata en una noche de invierno, como una canción en una noche sin sonido, un día sin vida sería un día sin Isabella…

Un día en agonía seria un día sin la dulzura de su mirada…

Ahí caí en la cuenta de que mi necesidad primordial tenía nombre y apellido…

**¡Hola!**

Pues con este capítulo muestro que aun estoy viva XD

Continuare el fic lo prometo, aunque no estoy segura en cuanto demore en cada actualización pero de que actualizare no hay dudas.

¡Os quiero!

Dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones please :)

Un agradecimiento sumamente especial para cada una de las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y para quienes comentaron mi nota.

Con cuenta de FF:

Catali , **Nelly'-Neliia** ,mayce cullen ,nany87 ,EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON,AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy ,dany-cullen-patt ,Ro-Ro Hale, AleCullen10 ,dianitha vaMpire , UbT .

Y para quienes aun sin cuenta se toman un tiempito para dejarme rr, ¡Gracias chicas ^^!

dulce isabella ,ChicaCullen18 ,Thanufa ,ElizabethCullen ,Cristy .

Disculpen si me olvido de alguien D:

Pero estoy de volada u.u

¡Please, dejen reviews!


End file.
